Three Deadly Dare's
by lovagirl132
Summary: When Sakura was 5 years old, Ino had given her three dares that end up lasting years later. What happens when a group of new kids arrive at her high school? Can one of them end the dares? Main: DeiSaku SakuDei Slight: KibaHina ShikaIno Onesided: SasoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yay! I started it! I spent a whole day writing this and watching cops! Woot!

Kisame: For once I'M a helper!

Me: Yay! (mutters) Though I'd perfer Suigetsu...

Kisame: (crys)

Me: I Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

****

Chapter 1

**_Three Dares_**

**Sakura's POV.**

I remember the day this entire ordeal happened, the day my entire life was ruined, just by this silly little game I had played with my friends. I had been 5 years old, when I had slept over my friend Ino's house with her and my other friend Hinata. I was the one who had suggested it, to play Truth or Dare that is.

"Ok, but let's make this a little more fun!" Ino had giggled excitedly in anticipation for what she was about to say. "Let's play it, so that, say if Hinata chose truth, she would have to answer 3 questions truthfully!" Me and Hinata had nodded, excited for this new way of playing the game. Unfortunately, Ino had asked me first.

"Sakura, Triple Truth or Triple Dare?" Me being the stupid 5 year old I was, had said Triple Dare, since I had loved challenges. I know Ino hadn't meant to ruin my entire life…But, she didn't know how embarrassed I would have been if I ended up having to do THEM. Ino had smiled a wicked grin, before opening her mouth.

"First, I dare you to NEVER look anyone in the eye, and if you do, you have to kiss them! On the lips! It doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl!" I nodded, starting to regret saying dare.

"Second, I dare you to NEVER smile at ANYONE, or else you have to kiss them…with tongues this time!" Both Hinata and I had 'eww'ed at the thought of having to kiss a gross boy. Even if Ino was only 5 years old, she still had the dirty mind of a perverted old man. At the time I felt like crying at the thought that I could NEVER do ANY of these things ever again, or face the consequences…

"And, Lastly…" Ino trailed off to think of something worse than the other two, before the same wicked grin came on her face again, "I dare you to NEVER talk to ANYONE, that includes no writing what you're thinking, and if you do, you have to…"

Hinata and I had gasped in horror as shock appeared clear across my face. Ino knew I would easily wimp out so she stuck out her pinky. She KNEW pinky swears were the only way for me to keep a deal…

So, I had linked my pinky with hers, shook them, then leaned back, not looking any one of them in the eyes. And so, my nightmare began.

**Normal POV.**

Sakura had moved a week after that had happened, to a new town called Konoha.

The minute she had entered her new 3rd grade class, her head bowed down, a sad look in her eyes from leaving her friends, she felt her years here were going to be tough. When the teacher had told her to tell the class her name, she kept her mouth shut, and was sent to sit in the back of the room.

The guy next to her had tapped her arm with a big smile on his face, and asked for her name, which she just ignored, staring out the school windows, as if to block everyone out.

She soon came known as a weirdo, and a creep, and once she entered High School, a bitch. Sure, by the time she entered High School she had developed gorgeous looks, but that hadn't made up for the fact that she didn't look at or talk to or smile at anyone.

She was picked on a lot, mean writings scraped into her desk, loser posters on her locker, and an occasional slap from a girl who called her to the roof. This is her story…

It was a usual Monday morning for Sakura, getting up from bed, taking a shower, and then eating a silent breakfast with her mom.

Ever since that fateful day where Sakura suddenly stopped talking, her mom had thought she was getting revenge for moving to a totally different place.

She sighed, staring as her daughter finished eating, washed her plate, and then walked outside to do the half mile walk to school.

_Another day of school…Oh goody…_

With a tired look on her face she grudgingly walked towards school, ready for the usual mean stares she got. However, this time when she entered the school, everyone was busy talking to one another with frightened looks on their faces.

_What's going on?_ She thought, passing by a few gossiping girls to get to her locker.

As she searched for her English Book, she couldn't help but overhear a few words they said, such as 'Gang' and 'new students'.

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration to hear what else they were going to say, but glared when the bell rang signaling she should hurry to class.

_That's all their worried about? A stupid gang?_ She rolled her eyes, as she walked through the door, keeping her head down, and sat in the back in her seat.

_P__lease, there's already Sasuke's gang, the most we have to worry about it a gang fight._ Even if all these years she kept quiet, Sakura still had her same personality.

Her English teacher Kurenai walked into class the usual smile on her face as she put her sheets down and faced the class.

"As you all know" She paused for a second, her eyes scanning over the students faces, as usual, her eyes not even bothering to look at Sakura.

"We have a few new students attending this school. Lucky for us, we are having four of them join this English class. I'd like you boys to come on in!" She said, gesturing towards the door, as 4 guys walked in, standing in front of the class. "I'd like you all to say your names, and what you like to do for fun!"

She looked at the tall dark haired man with onyx eyes. "Why don't you start?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," Everyone's mouth fell open at the word 'Uchiha', Sakura just looked at him from under her hair with a raised eyebrow.

_Well this is interesting…the bastard has an older brother?_ Everyone pretty much thought the same thing; just instead of 'bastard' they replaced it with 'Sasuke' or 'my husband'.

"I don't have anything I like to do for fun" He said, completely ignoring the whispers going on around the class.

The guy standing next to him opened his mouth to speak next. Sakura analyzed him; his looks, posture, and irritated face.

_Hmm… fairly handsome with red hair and light brown eyes…by the way he's glaring at everyone; it's easy to tell he's an ass…_

"My name is Sasori, my hobby is making puppets" He muttered, his glare intensifying as if to dare anyone to laugh.

_He'll fit right in with Kankuro I'm guessing…_

The guy next to him spoke next, a large toothy grin spreading across his…blue…face…

_Huh…is that paint or something? Either way…he's pretty…UNIQUE looking…and by his grin…he'll probably be the fun happy-go-lucky type… _Sakura shrugged, she could deal with that.

"My name is Kisame, and for fun I like to fish, and take care of sea animals!" A couple people giggled at that, but quickly stopped when the Itachi guy glared at them.

_Yup…definitely the fun and happy type…_ Next, she glanced at the last guy…wait…yeah...yeah he's a guy. He placed a hand on his hip, a smirk playing over his lips as he looked at everyone with suggestive eyes.

_Blond hair, blue eyes, pretty boy…_ Sakura sighed, already feeling the headache come on.

_Oh great, another Sasuke…_ She could tell by his posture he was the cocky type, and she absolutely HATED guys like that.

Guys who always came on to you, and didn't understand when NO meant NO. She was slightly surprised however when the smirk turned into a full grin.

"My name is Deidara, and for fun…I like to blow things up, yeah" He wiggled his eyebrows at everyone, causing the room to burst out laughing.

_Ok…he's the cocky fun type? Joker type? What type is he!?_

Kurenai smiled at them, before writing their names down in her attendance book.

"Ok, you guys can sit down wherever you like…but I need someone to show you guys around the school first…" She glanced around the classroom; no one raised their hands, too afraid to be left alone with the Sasori and Itachi guys.

The next thing Sakura knew was someone pushing her chair out from under her, causing her to raise her hand and catch the desk before she fell.

"Well! This is first! It's very nice of you to volunteer Sakura!"

_Shit bag mother fucking cow sucker!_ She just grit her teeth, and walked to the front so they saw her.

Kurenai waved her way, and introduced Sakura to them, all of them already confused as to why she hadn't spoken or looked at them for that matter.

"This is Sakura Haruno, she's a shy girl, so she doesn't speak much, but, I hope you guys get along nicely!" Everyone could hear the slight panic in her voice, as they walked out the door to follow her out and down the hallway.

The entire time she walked ahead of them, she just pointed at things and their signs indicating what they were. The Deidara guy walked next to her, slightly interested at how shy she was. He put on a smirk, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders bring her body close to his.

"You must be really shy, if you're not talking to us, sweetie, yeah" He said, addressing her as if an innocent child.

_I seriously want to punch this guy…_ She thought, as she shrugged out of his arms, and glared at the floor.

He just skipped up to her again, this time in front of her and bent down so he could look under her hair.

"How come you're not saying anything, yeah?" He asked, and fell when she pushed him out of the way.

The LAST thing she would want to do was have to kiss this guy! He was about to try again, but was stopped by the Itachi person.

"Deidara, I think you better stop your bothering her" He glanced at her, and then back at him.

_Thank you!_ She was inwardly grateful the older Uchiha was there. Her thanks quickly disappeared when he walked next to her again.

"Ah! I get it! You're just shy of my presence, yeah!"

_Ok, that's it, I can't take this…_ She sent a hard punch into his gut knocking him to the ground, and then kept walking.

He grabbed his stomach and stood slowly, wincing at how hard she had hit him. All joy left his face, as he stood in front of her this time, lifting her by the collar of her shirt.

"That was a sucker punch you twerp, yeah!" He narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura just hung there, not affected by his anger, and gently pried his fingers from her shirt, and smoothed the wrinkles out, before continuing her walking. Everyone walked in tense silence when Kisame suddenly burst out laughing.

Everyone turned to look at him, except Sakura who just stopped in her tracks still facing ahead.

"I-I can't believe a g-girl back talked t-to you D-Deidara!" he said, still laughing at the irony of it all. Kisame ran up and placed an arm around Sakura.

"I like you; you got guts to talk back to Deidara when he's PMSing" Sakura couldn't help the small smirk, grateful to know that at least ONE of them had a good sense of humor. Itachi chuckled lightly also, ruffling Sakura's hair, a pleasant expression on his face.

Sasori too couldn't help the smirk that appeared, all of them laughing at how she, a total stranger, had punched Deidara, one of their gang members. Deidara grit his teeth, to think they were his friends!

"How come the ONE girl I end up NOT liking, ends up being the ONE girl you guys DO like, yeah!?" He shouted pure irritation in his voice. Kisame just laughed harder at that, causing Deidara to twitch.

"You know what? Itachi, why don't we let this girl join us?" Sakura quickly shook her head, waving her hands around frantically.

_Nononononononono!! Please No!_ The only one who paid attention to her shaking head was Deidara who furrowed his eyebrows.

If she didn't want to join why didn't she just say so?

"I think that would be a good idea Kisame…" Itachi muttered quietly. Deidara edged his way over to her then bent down to whisper in her ear.

"If you don't want to join, why don't you just say so, yeah?" She froze in her tracks.

He had understood her body language? From the shock of it all, she couldn't help but snap her head up and look him straight in his blue eyes. Blue met emerald, and emerald met blue, as Itachi kept discussing with Kisame.

"Ok Sakura, me and Itachi had decided that you can join…Akat…su…ki…" His voice trailed off, as both he and Itachi turned to see the new member kissing a wide-eyed Deidara.

* * *

Me: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! I did another cliffy! Oh the shame!

Kisame: ...Bleck I hate all this romance crap...why don't you write an adventure story?

Me: NO! The whole POINT of fanfictions is romance!

Kisame: But...

Me: NO BUT'S!...EXCEPT DEIDARA'S BUTT! (drools)

Kisame: ...um...hello?

Me: Huh? Oh! Yeah! Um...I'm sorry Sasuke fans out there, but I'll be making Sasuke an ass in this...

Kisame: And Itachi also?

Me: No! Itachi PWNS!

Kisame: ...And me!?

Me: Um...er...Please Read and Review!

Kisame: HEY!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay next chapter! Woot!

Kisame: Wow...you got a lot of reviews on the first chapter...

Me: I know right!?

Kismae: She Does Not Own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Wait...What!?_**

Kisame and Itachi watched as the two stood there, Sakura's eyes closed, and Deidara's wide and unbelieving.

Once it had finally struck Deidara what was happening, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her away forcefully, causing him to fall back and trip. He rubbed his sleeve hard against his lips, his eyes shut tightly, as if to rub away what she did.

"What the hell was that for, yeah!?" He shouted, his face bright red. As if nothing happened, Sakura continued her walking, ignoring the fact that they seemed to have stopped moving.

_Jeez…Out of all the guys to look in the eyes, why did it have to be HIM? Stupid stupid stupid! _She inwardly screamed at herself, and then stopped when she heard footsteps again.

She turned her head to see Kisame looking at her awkwardly.

"Um…anyway…we talked about…well…'we' meaning me and Itachi, and we think you should join us" He muttered, an uncertain look in his eyes this time.

She sighed, still pretty depressed that the first guy she kissed in her entire life pushed her away…not that she couldn't blame him, she would've done the same thing if some random strange guy had walked up to her and kissed her.

"Hello?" Kisame's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly shook her head again. He grinned, misinterpreting her head shaking as a 'Yeah sure I'd love to!'.

"Ok then, welcome to the gang Sakura!" All heads turned when a frantic Deidara ran all the way down the hall, and then skidded to a stop in front of them.

"No! She will NOT join this group, yeah!" He shouted, glancing at her then back at them. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

_Is that a yes or a no?_

Kisame looked at him strangely, glancing back to Itachi for help. He walked up, and placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder, a calm look on his face.

"Just because of a small kiss you don't want her to join?" He asked patiently, watching as the rage in his face turned to pure embarrassment.

Deidara turned to Itachi instead.

"I will not have that twerp join or group, yeah!" He looked at Sasori. "Right Sasori, yeah?" Sasori just looked the other way, a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't care if she joins…" He muttered quietly. Deidara grit his teeth, before looking at Itachi again.

"And anyway, she doesn't want to join! Right, yeah?" He looked at where Sakura was, only to see she was not there.

Sakura continued strolling down the hallways, having left them once the argument had started.

_There's only 10 more minutes left of class, so I might as well take a walk…_ She thought, as she took a turn, happy that she could finally look around without being scared that someone would pop out from the corner and look her in the eyes.

_I guess I should thank the ass for ridding me of one of my dares…_She sighed gratefully, as she turned the corner, but ran right into someone.

She looked up to see an irritated Sasuke glaring down at her, before the evil smirk made its way to his lips.

_No! Why did I have to run into him now!?_

"Hey there Sakura" He said, while grabbing her shoulders to turn her around so her back was facing him.

He bent his mouth close to her ear, and wrapped his arm around her throat.

"I'm in a pretty bad mood, so maybe you could release my stress with…oh…I don't know…your body maybe?" He chuckled, and quickly moved his other arm when she sent an elbow towards his stomach.

"Ah Ah Ah, someone's a little testy" He laughed this time, when she struggled out of his hold.

"Hey Sasuke, who's the new toy?" Someone asked behind them.

Sasuke turned both of them around so they were looking at Temari, who had her arm wrapped around a bored Shikamaru.

Sakura had felt pretty bad for Shikamaru, since everyone knew he didn't like Temari, he just thought it too troublesome to have her gang coming after him and forcing him to date her…Which technically, they're still doing anyway.

"Ah, she just happened to bump into me in a good mood" He answered. Shikamaru sighed, and gave her an apologetic look; she knew he meant well, but…God dammit! He could at least do SOMETHING!

The look on Temari quickly turned to worry once she changed the subject.

"Sasuke, did you hear the rumors going around lately?" The joking look in his eyes turned to anger.

"Yes I did hear… I'm surprised they let him out so early…" She looked at Shikamaru questionably.

_Who are they talking about?_

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow not understanding what she was asking, so he just shrugged and looked the other way.

Sasuke shook his head to clear whatever thoughts he had been having, before a large smirk appeared on his face.

"Now Temari, if you would excuse me, I have some business to attend to" To show what he meant, Sakura felt his tongue trace up her neck and to her earlobe.

_Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Oh god! Ew!!_

She struggled even more when Temari left with Shikamaru following reluctantly behind her, sending a thousand apologetic looks her way.

"Now…," He whispered huskily in her ear, "Where were we?"

"Sasuke drop Sakura now" Both of them turned their heads to see Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara all glaring darkly at him. She could feel his body tense, but the same look stayed in his eyes.

"So it's true, you all finally got out of jail…" Kisame grinned, and pointed his thumb at himself.

"We got out for good behavior!"

"And for knocking out the watchmen…" Sasori muttered to himself. Itachi walked slowly up to his brother, and reached out a hand for Sakura.

"You have 3 seconds to hand her over" He whispered darkly, causing him to wince.

"1…" His body shook, but he still didn't let go.

"2…" She could see Deidara walk up behind Itachi, and get into some sort of body position.

"3-" Sasuke quickly dropped Sakura, and ran the other way, tripping once, getting up, and then continued running away in fear. Sakura dropped to the ground, and let a large sigh escape her.

_That was close…_

She looked up when a hand was held out for her, and looked up to see Itachi smiling softly at her. Once he had helped her up, she looked the other way, a sad look on her face.

"Did he hurt you in any way?!" Kisame asked, misreading what she was saying. She shook her head and sighed.

_I guess I'll never be able to thank them for-_

"You're welcome, yeah" Deidara said, standing next to her and ruffling her hair. She stared at him in awe. How was he able to understand her? She blinked a few times still slightly dazed, before he opened his big stupid mouth.

"And anyway, we helped you because your part of the gang now, and I know just how upset you would be if Sasuke was your first and I wasn't" He sighed dramatically, entwining his fingers into his bang. "It can be so tough being as gorgeous as I"

Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori all looked away bored when Sakura stomped her heel hard on Deidara's foot in anger.

"Ow! You twerp, you're lucky you're a girl, yeah!" He stopped, when she cracked her knuckles, a dark aura surrounded her.

"So Itachi, when are we going to introduce her to the rest of the group?" Kisame asked Itachi, completely ignoring the cries for help.

"Hmm…during lunch today sounds like a good time" He answered, he also ignoring what was happening to Deidara.

They both watched as Sakura walked passed them, and down the hallway, stomping her feet all the way. They looked to see Deidara lying on the floor with a bruised face, a smirk painfully made its way.

"She so wants me, yeah" The three other guys just rolled their eyes, and left him to go to their next classes.

As Sakura made her way to her locker before the bell rang, she saw her locker mate searching through his locker. At the feel of someone near him, his head snapped up and looked her way, before he grinned.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura kept the blank look on her face, as she started opening her locker.

At first Sakura had found it really unfortunate to have one of Sasuke's gang members as a locker neighbor. But, once she got to know him, he wasn't mean at all when the other members weren't around.

"Aw, C'mon Sakura, you could at least say 'Hi Kiba!'" Yup, that's right, Kiba Inuzuka voted most nice guy in 3rd grade, was now a gang member.

He had only joined when Sasuke had called him a wimp, and Kiba had punched a random guy to prove he wasn't. Luckily for Sakura, when the guys had left, she had seen Kiba apologizing many times to that guy, and bought him lunch for a month as apology.

Kiba acted like an ass around everyone, but ever since they became locker mates, he figured out he could trust her with his secret. The secret that the toughest guy in Sasuke's gang was actually the sweetest and kindest person in the world.

"So, how have your classes been for the day so far?" He asked, turning his eyes to his locker and searching for his book.

She just shrugged, not really in the mood for a conversation…well…sort of conversation…ok, she just wanted it to be quiet!

"Something seems different about you today Sakura…" he muttered.

Sakura looked away from her locker to look him in the eye. He snapped his fingers, seeing what was new. "You're not keeping your head down anymore!" He smiled at her. "Good for you!"

At that moment the bell rang, flooding the hallways with students rushing to get to their lockers then get to their next class. The smile on Kiba's face quickly disappeared, as a blank look overtook it and he turned away from her.

She was used to him doing that, so she didn't mind when he just left without saying a good-bye.

The classes seemed to zoom by, and the next thing she knew it was lunch. Once she had taken money from her locker, had entered the cafeteria and bought lunch, she saw Kisame wave to her.

_Huh? Does he want me to sit with them or something? _

She walked over, and placed her tray next to Itachi and Sasori. Itachi looked at her and smiled softly before addressing the rest of the table.

"Sakura, here is the rest of the gang" He said, pointing at each of them as their names went by.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and you've already met everyone else am I correct?" He asked, looking at everyone.

(A/N: There is no Zetsu, Pein, or Konan in this story, sorry guys!)

Sakura waved shyly at everyone. The entire time they ate, she only listened to Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame talk to one another, and once in awhile addresses their attention to her.

"So Sakura, how come you don't talk, yet you don't seem shy at all?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Actually, I've been wondering that too, yeah" Deidara said, his complete attention on her. It seems that the loud talking in the cafeteria completely stopped, and went down to whispers so they could overhear what she was going to say.

_How should I put this…?_

She held up 1 finger, to indicated one word.

"Oh! Oh! I love charades! Um…monkey!" Kisame shouted. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Kisame, even I can tell that means 1 word, yeah" He rested his head on his hand to watch her.

This time she made a round shape with her arms, with dots going around it, and then held up 1 finger again.

"…Sun?" Itachi asked, a little confused, Sakura shook her head, and then repeated what she did. "Well…It has something to do with the sun…"

"You guys suck at this. Can't you tell the finger means first letter? And if the circle isn't sun, then it much be day. So the first letter of day is 'D', yeah" Everyone just stared at him, Sakura also stared, her jaw dropped wide.

_How is he able to understand me so easily?!_

She shook her head and continued, by holding her hand flat, and using the other hand to swerve around the top part.

"Um…hand? Uh…food? Waitress? No! Waiter!" Sakura slapped her forehead in irritation, before waving her arms in the air.

"Is it air, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sakura nodded her head vigorously.

"Ok…then…mix the two…that makes…Dair…so then…Dare, yeah?" Sakura nodded so fast she thought she was going to break her neck. Finally, people will understand she's not a mean person!

"Oh…then you kissed me because you were dared to, yeah!?" He shouted, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand when everyone looked their way. After the first few class periods a bunch of girls had developed crushes on Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori.

So, when the words left his lips a million glares were sent her way.

_You asshole! Now you just made more people hate me!_

"So then the entire reason you kissed Deidara was because of a dare…Well…ok…but that doesn't answer my question" Kisame muttered.

_Wait! But that WAS the answer to your question as to why I can't talk!_

"You bitch!" Sakura turned her head around to get slapped by a crying girl. "I wanted to be Deidara's first kiss!"

"Me too!"

"I was going to!" A bunch of girls shouted at her angrily, as Sakura rubbed her cheek painfully. No one noticed when Deidara stood up, but jumped when he slammed his hands on the table a serious expression on his face.

Everyone went silent, and stared shocked as he looked up then…grinned?

"Hehe, there was a mosquito, yeah" Everyone fell anime style. "Anyway, quit picking on Sakura, I'm the one who kissed her, not the other way around, yeah"

_W-What? What is he doing!?_

* * *

Me: (hides under box)

Kisame: What are you doing...?

Me: I'm going to have stuff thrown at me for the cliffy again!

Kismae: Then why do you write cliffhangers?

Me: BECAUSE! I like to piss people off!

Kisame: ...I can tell...

Me: I should give another warning! First, is that this story is going to have some ANTI-ShikaTema, so I'm sorry ShikaTema fans out there! Secondly, This story MIGHT end up having KibaHina...and ShikaIno...I'm not sure yet but it might!

Kisame: KibaHina isn't a very popular couple...

Me: I know! And it makes me upset! People, if it ends up having KibaHina in it, PLEASE don't just stop reading! D:

Kisame: Then just mae it a NaruHina, then everything will be fine...

Me: (twitches) WHAT!? I AM NOT GIVING UP MY FANDOM OF KIBAHINA FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY! I REFUSE TO!

Kisame: Ok! Ok! Stop shouting your hurting my feelings!

Me: :3

Kisame: Um...Please Read and Review?

**PLEASE PM ME IF THERE ARE EVER ANY PROBLEMS WITH REVIEWING!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry this took so long! I had to study for 3 tests! D:

Kisame: Poor you...

Me: Yes! Poor me! Almost every single one of you threw stuff at me!

Kisame: Knives seem to be a popular throwing tool...

Me: WAAAH!! I'll be scarred for life! Literally!

Kisame: She Does Not Own Naruto!

**(Oh! And Please Read the bold in the Author's note at the end of the story!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Acceptance_**

Everyone watched as Deidara walked around the table then next to Sakura, before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Sorry girls, but I'm madly in love with Sakura, yeah"

_What. The. Hell!?_

The girls muttered to themselves uncertainly then finally sauntered back over to their tables. Sakura looked up at him to see a pained expression on his face as he raised his hand to his mouth.

"There's no point keeping it in Deidara…" Kisame said un-amused.

Deidara slowly let out a few chuckles, and then grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out the doors.

_I guess I should somehow answer his confession-_

At that moment he burst out laughing why'll clutching his sides.

_W-Why is he laughing!?_

"I-I can't believe t-they fell for t-that, yeah!" He wiped away an invisible tear, before he cockily smirked at her. "As if I would ever fall in love with you twerp, yeah."

She twitched, before stomping her heel on his foot, making him let out a yelp in pain.

_Hmph! Why the nerve of that guy!_

She thought angrily, when suddenly she was stopped by his arms around her again.

"Actually, since I saved you there, you owe me, yeah."

_So that was his intention the entire time!? Why that little no good conniving little toe licker!_

She grit her teeth then turned around to look at him, her face asking him the question.

"Hmm…What do I want you to do? I want you to…" He thought for a couple seconds. "I want you to…do my homework for the next week, yeah!"

She shook her head.

_No way! I get enough homework as it is!_

"I don't care, yeah" He crossed his arms, and looked at her sternly. "Unless of course, you want me to tell everyone the truth that you kissed me so you could have your way with me, yeah?"

She could feel her jaw drop, at his scheme.

_Why are you doing this to me!? I've never done anything to you!_

"Actually, you sucker punched me, stepped on my foot TWICE, and kissed me out of the blue because of a stupid dare, yeah!" He grinned at her. "What do you expect, yeah? For me to forget it and not get any revenge, yeah?"

_He has a point…_ She sighed grimly, and looked at him with pure detest.

He just ruffled her hair, ignoring the look she gave him.

"Aw c'mon twerp, at least be happy that I'm not going to kill you, yeah." She scoffed.

Like he could actually kill her? She thinks not. She glanced at his happy grin, pretty blue eyes, and long soft blond hair.

_There is no way he is a killer, let alone a gang member…_

"You want to test that theory, yeah!?" He shouted angrily at her. She sighed and looked at him strangely.

_He's still able to understand me?_ Sakura smirked, and waved a hand. _Sorry, I don't fight weaklings-_

Her thoughts were cut off once Deidara's fist sped her way, which she quickly dodged.

He girt his teeth angrily and sent another punch her way, this time which she blocked. She flinched at the force of the blow.

_Crap…I may be fast, but my defenses are too weak…_

"Sakura and Deidara you better be able to explain yourselves!" Both students turned to where the voice came from, to see the vice principle, Shizune, seriously pissed. Shizune was popular among the students, because of how kind she is.

But, once you do something to make her angry, she isn't that shy sweet angel anymore.

Deidara pulled his fist away reluctantly, once she started tapping her foot. She walked over to them and took both of their ears, dragging them down the hallway.

"Ow! Ow!" Deidara whined in pain, trying to pry her fingers off.

_Ow!_ Sakura also whined, biting down on her lip to stop herself from shouting out. Once she had dragged them into the office, she sat them down on the couch in the waiting area.

"There will be no talking while I go to try and get Tsunade!" She stated sternly, while turning on her heel and walking out.

They both faced ahead in silence, and then after a few seconds, they both glared at each other from the corner of their eye.

"This is all your fault, yeah…" He muttered. She turned her head to glare at him fully.

_My fault!? You're the one who suddenly tried to punch me! This is your fault!_

Sparks formed as they tried to glare each other down.

"I never wanted you to join our gang, yeah!" He whispered.

_I never even wanted to join in the first place!_ They sat in tense silence until the principle finally came out and ushered them inside the office.

Once they had both sat down, Tsunade entwined her hands, and rested her head on top.

"Alright, now what happens to be the problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Deidara's eyes teared up, as he looked at Tsunade sadly.

"I had just asked Sakura if she wanted to be my friend and she suddenly punched me! By the time that the vice principle arrived, I was defending myself from her blows, yeah!" He took out a tissue and blew his nose.

Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor.

_No…way… _Tsunade sighed, as Deidara snuck a smirk under the tissue at Sakura.

"Deidara, I do not appreciate lying in my school. Sakura isn't the type of person to do that sort of thing." Sakura sent a victory smirk at Deidara, who grit his teeth. "So…I expect both of you to stay after school tonight until you two can behave with each other."

Both Deidara's and Sakura's jaw dropped at that, as they sat there, gaping at the principle.

Both bowed their heads, stood up, and then walked out the door.

The day seemed to pass by quicker than usual, and soon everyone was gone by the time the sun started setting.

They both sat there in an empty classroom glaring at each other, or just completely avoiding eye contact.

"This is all your fault, yeah…" He muttered for the 6th time that hour. She just rolled her eyes, and turned toward the chalk board.

As much as she hated to admit it, the classroom during a sunset was really beautiful. The bright red and orange colors of light that flooded the room made it look magical.

"This is all your fault, yeah…" He pouted this time, still glaring at her.

_Yeah yeah, I heard you already…_ She smirked, while glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Deidara folded his arms on the desk, and rested his head on them.

"Jeez…And I was going to go to the arcade with the guys too, yeah…" He kept his whining for another half hour, before finally shutting up.

She sighed relieved of the silence that finally made its way. She jumped slightly when she suddenly felt his fingers twiddling with her hair.

_What are you doing…?_

"I'm bored, yeah…" He muttered his eyes half lidded. She rolled her eyes again, smirking at him fully this time. He smirked also, the tired look still in his eyes though. "I just realized that you can actually be tolerable twerp, yeah" His smirk turned to a grin.

_I still don't think you're tolerable… _

He reached his arm out and ruffled her hair.

"That's mean, yeah" He laughed. A slightly interested look made its way on to her face.

_I still don't understand how he can know what I'm thinking… _

As if to answer her question he shrugged.

"I don't know either, yeah…" He stopped twiddling with her hair, before a worried expression appeared. "Do you think I'm mentally strange, and that's why, yeah!?"

_Drama queen…_

"KING, yeah. Drama KING."

_Whatever…_

They sat there in silence for awhile, and soon Deidara's eyes shut, and he silently snored. She raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

_He's asleep?_

She tucked a strand of blond hair that fell across his face, and tucked it behind his ear, earning a small smile from him.

"I guess you're not that bad, yeah…" He muttered tiredly, keeping his eyes shut. "I guess I'll accept you into the gang, yeah…" He opened one eye to glance at her stunned expression.

_So this is what it feels like to be accepted…_

An overwhelming feeling of happiness flooded through her, at the feeling of being accepted as a person. She had gone through her entire life not being accepted by anyone, always being called a 'creep' or 'bitch'. Now that she thought about it, Deidara had never called her a 'bitch; or a 'freak' or a 'weirdo'. Sure he had called her a twerp many times, but never in a detested and cruel way. For once, she didn't feel alone, and felt that maybe…just maybe…She and Deidara could become great friends.

_Friends…_

She had almost forgotten that word, ever since all those years ago when she left her friends Ino and Hinata. Deidara had accepted her, Itachi had accepted her, Kisame had accepted her…Heck, even Sasori had accepted her…mostly… For once, she felt happy to have Deidara there with her.

For once, she couldn't stop the tears that started to flow down her cheeks.

Deidara had shut his eyes again to nap, not realizing how those few words he had said, had caused such joy.

For once, Sakura couldn't help herself…so she **_smiled_**.

* * *

Me: Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others!

Kisame: ...Wasn't one of the dares she wasn't allowed to smile?

Me: Yup! (grins)

Kisame: ...Your going to get more stuff thrown at you...

Me: I know...(takes out shield) BWAHAHA! Try to hit me now!

Kisame: ...

Me:Oh yeah! I did this thing one time, and not enough people signed up to it so I had to cancel...But, this time I'm going to ask again!

Kisame: What are you talking about?

Me: A contest!

Kisame: Con...test...?

Me: Yup! I'm going to hold a contest! Here's more info:

**_Type:_ Best DeiSaku Romance/Humor oneshot!**

**_Words:_ Needs to be 1k-3k words! Not too short and not too long!**

**_Signing up:_ If you think your intrested in trying this contest, PLEASE PM me! Or, if you can't do that then Post a review saying you'll try!**

**_Rules:_**

**1. Lemons are allowed!**

**2. At the bottom of the oneshot, state that the story is for Lovagirl132's DeiSaku Contest!**

**3. Any outline is acceptable! School fic's, Job fic's, Meeting fic's, etc.**

**4. Have any questions, PM me! (I check my e-mail EVERY DAY)**

**5. Once you finish your oneshot for this contest, PM me with a link to the story so I can review it, and add it to my Profile!**

**_Extra Info: _Once I read your story, I'll add it to a list on my profile of contest submissions. I'll post the Top Three also!**

Kisame: ...I wonder if anyone will sign up to it...?

Me: I hope so! :D

Kisame: Well good luck to all I guess...Thoguh I don't really care...

Me: (whacks him upside head) More enthusiasm! Good luck to all!

Kisame: Please Read, Review, and Say if your signing up...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Trouble**

Shit…

Sakura inwardly swore the smile that had been on her face quickly disappeared into a horrified grimace.

_Why did I have to go and…smile!? _

Deidara's eyes were still closed, oblivious as to what Sakura had to do to him.

She gagged, completely disgusted that his…**tongue**…would be touching hers.

She glanced at the clock to see if she would be able to run away fast enough once it was over with.

_10:45…At least I'll be able to leave without looking him in the eyes…_

She slowly stood up then walked around the table so she could bend down and move her face close to his. She bit her lip.

_This is going to be harder than I thought…_

" Chicken, yeah…" She twitched. Deidara drooled slightly at whatever dream he was having at the moment, and didn't realize the word he had just muttered struck a chord in her.

She knew he was asleep, but she couldn't help feeling that he was mocking her cowardice.

_Fine! I'll do it! At least he's asleep…_

So, she brought her face down to his then placed her lips on his gently as to not wake him.

_Ok…step 1 completed…_

Slowly, she parted her lips then gently stroked his bottom lip with her tongue, gradually making him part his lips.

_Step 2 completed…_

She opened one eye to see if he was still asleep, and sighed inwardly to see his eyes still shut and his breathing even. Next, she snaked her tongue into his mouth, then gently prodded the tip of his tongue.

_Ew! Ew! This is so gross!_

The heat quickly made its way to her face, at how awkward this would have been if he was awake.

_Ok…here I go…_

She wrapped her tongue gently around his, stroking it, and then sucking on it.

_His…saliva…is…in…my…mouth…oh…god…_

She slipped her tongue out, and quickly wiped away the spit on her mouth with her sleeve roughly.

"You're stopping already, yeah?" She heard his voice, and she flinched away, peeking one eye open to see the most evil smirk on his face.

_Crap…crap…shit…crap…_

"You do realize this just makes it TWO weeks of doing my homework right, yeah?" He licked his lips slowly, looking at her with tired eyes as he rested his head on his hand.

The heat swarmed all over her body this time, and she just wiped her mouth even harder, before running out the door and out the school.

The next day Sakura laid in bed, even as her alarm went off for the 3rd time, finally making her mother walk in and turn it off.

She placed a hand on her forehead worriedly.

"Honey are you okay?" She asked quietly, a worried look on her face. She shook her head, keeping her blanket up to her chin.

"Would you like to stay home from school?"

Sakura nodded her head, and sighed relieved once her mother walked out and shut the door behind her.

_There is NO way I'm going to go to school and see that idiot's face!_

"You know…" She jumped at the sound so close by and turned her head to see Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori gazing at her from her window. "You can't get rid of us that easily, yeah" All four of them jumped into room, and landed right on her bed.

_H-How did they!? T-This is the second floor!_

Kisame looked around the place, and then at Sakura with a grin.

"Nice place ya got here!" He laughed, hopping off the bed and walking to the other side of the room to glance at a couple pictures pinned to the wall.

"Hn…" Both Itachi and Sasori agreed with a slight nod, also getting up to look around.

Suddenly, a large pile of papers landed in the middle of her lap causing her to look up and see Deidara smirking that evil smirk again at her.

"Don't forget, TWO weeks, yeah!" She blinked, not believing that after only one day he had so much work. "Make sure they all get good grades, yeah!" He thought for a second then added as an afterthought.

"Oh, and throw in a 'C' here and there so they don't get suspicious, yeah" He muttered, before he too stood up to look around.

_This guy is never going to drop that kiss is he…_

"Hey…who are these girls Sakura?" She glanced up at the photo that was in Kisame's hand, and quickly snatched it away.

Kisame looked at Itachi who just shrugged and continued with what he was doing, which was seeming to find Sakura's mirror pretty interesting…

She looked at the photo of her old friends Ino and Hinata, and smiled slightly at the memory.

_**"Aww c'mon Sakura…don't cry! We'll see each other again someday!" A young Ino comfortingly rubbed a crying Sakura's back. One look at Sakura, and Hinata also started to cry, rubbing at her eyes gently. "Not you too Hinata!"**_

_**"I-I'm s-sorry…I-I'm just g-going to miss S-Sakura s-s-so m-much!" She sniffed silently.**_

_**"Jeez…" Ino took something out of her pocket and grinned. "Hinata come over here for a second!"**_

_**Hinata slowly walked over, only to be grabbed into a tight hug by Ino who wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiled widely, and then snapped a photo from what was a camera. Once the photo came out, she handed it to Sakura.**_

_**"There! Now you'll have something to remember us by!" She took the camera and snapped a photo of Sakura twice, before handing one to Hinata and folding one and placing it in her pocket. Sakura just cried harder, clutching the photo to her chest as if her life depended on it.**_

_Ino…_

She sighed then placed the photo on her desk again, when she suddenly felt her body being swept up and held.

"Ok! Off we go to have some fun, yeah!" Deidara shouted, holding onto Sakura's body tightly, before he pouted slightly.

"You're really heavy twerp, yeah" He muttered. She whacked him across the head, and jumped down onto her feet, ignoring his cries of pain.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kisame asked curiously.

"We're going to teach Sakura the fun of being in the Akatsuki, yeah!" Deidara piped up, wrapping an arm around her which she quickly shrugged off.

"We could go to the park and throw rocks at the adults…" Sasori mumbled.

And that was why Sakura was in the passenger seat of Deidara's car, as he sped through Konoha to the park.

_Could he slow down a bit!?_

Her breath hitched in her throat when he swerved to take a right, doing a full U-turn and almost hitting another car.

"Whoooo!" Kisame howled in laughter, waving his arm out the window.

_If I don't make it through this I would like to thank my mom for taking care of me for all these years and-_

Her thoughts were cut off when they heard the loud blasting sound of a siren behind them.

She turned her head, and sure enough saw a police car following them in close pursuit.

"Deidara…" Kisame started slowly, narrowing his eyes at the nervous look on his face. "Why are the cops following us?"

"Umm…" He swallowed and laughed nervously. "Funny story that is, yeah!" They all raised an eyebrow at him, except Sakura who continued to look out the back window. "You see…this car…MAY be…well…stolen, yeah…"

Kisame moaned, and clutched his forehead.

"Dude we JUST got out of jail and now you suddenly want us back in it!?" The words seemed to make Deidara press his foot down slightly to speed the car up.

_I can't go to jail! I didn't do anything!_

"Does anyone have any warrants, yeah?" Deidara asked, turning his eyes away from the road to look at them.

"I have three for stealing…" Itachi muttered, lifting a hand up.

"Trespassing…" Sasori also muttered, looking out the window a slight evil glint in his eyes.

_I'm sitting in a car full of delinquents…how could this day get any worse?!_

As if to answer her question, the car sped up even faster and soon they were driving through an alleyway. Deidara sighed, and pulled the car over into a dark area.

"Ok…I think it's safe, yeah…" Bright lights lit up the car as a group of police cars circled around them. A male voice spoke through a microphone which he held up to speak.

"Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori! You are under arrest for trespassing, stealing, robbery, and are wanted in 23 countries!"

"Jeez…these guys can't count if they're life depended on it…we're wanted in **24** countries'…" Kisame mumbled grumpily. "Stupid American's can't take a joke…"

Sakura sighed, before opening the door and walking out, raising her hands out to show she wasn't holding anything.

"You, wait…Sakura?" The group of cops seemed to lower their guards, as one of the cops walked up and shook her hand with a smile.

"Nice seeing you Sakura how's your mom?" She shrugged, and smiled.

_I guess I should thank Deidara for giving me the ability to smile freely…_

"You guys its ok! It's Ms. Haruno's daughter Sakura!" He shouted behind him.

The lights turned off along with the sirens, as they all gathered into their cars and drove off. The one cop who had walked up to her smiled, and then walked towards his car then drove away.

"They…completely forgot we were in here…" Kisame's eyes widen disbelievingly. "No way…how did you…"

_Thanks mom for being the greatest doctor in Konoha…_ She sighed relieved they weren't in trouble. Itachi looked at the watch on his wrist, before looking up at them

"It's too late to go to the park…"

"Alright then, where do you guys want to go next, yeah?" Deidara asked. A quick mischievous grin made its way on Kisame's face.

"Who's up for the bar?"

_Did he just say…?_

"I could use a drink or two, yeah…" Deidara mumbled thoughtfully as he searched for something through his pockets.

_We're not old enough to drink!_

"Ah here it is, yeah!" Deidara shouted victoriously as he held up 5 cards with pictures of all of them on it.

_D-Don't tell me those are…_

"Here's your fake ID Sakura, yeah!" He handed her a card saying that she was 24, before handing one's to the others.

"Off we go to the bar!" Kisame shouted excitedly, before shoving Deidara out of his seat and taking his place. "But I'm driving this time!"

"Fine, yeah…" Deidara pouted childishly, while crossing his arms and sitting where Sakura had sat in the back seat. She just stood there staring at them he mouth agape.

"Are you coming in or do I have to drag you in, yeah?"

_B-But I'm a good girl! Oh god…I sound like that Tobi guy from yesterday…_

"C'mon! What's the worst that could happen, yeah? We've done this before, yeah!"

* * *

Me: Whoo! Go cops!

Kisame: I hate the fuzz...

Me: Why don't you say that to my dad?

Kisame: ...I love cops...

Me: That's what I thought...Anyway! I should have mentioned! The deadline for the contest is October 20th 2008! My Birthday! Wee!!

Kisame: ...

Me: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others...I've been having a lot of HW since I was at the hospital for 2 days...

Kisame: Why?

Me: Asthma...Anywho...(puts on armor) Ha! Try gettting me with your flames now!

Kisame: (sighs) Please Read and Review...

Me: BWAHAHAHAHA!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Pills, Drinks, and Girls**

"A-Another drink p-please!" Sakura heard Kisame's loud slurred voice echo through the bar room, as she sat on a stool staring at all the adults suddenly feeling self conscious.

_I can't believe that idiot actually dragged me here! Speaking of which…_

Her eyes skimmed the dark open space where people were dancing.

_Where is that idiot anyway…?_

"Hey you…" She turned her head behind her to see the bartender looking at her cautiously as he cleaned a cup with a rag. "Would you mind telling your friend to put his shirt back on?" He gestured over to Kisame who stood on a table flinging his shirt around in the air as he grinned drunkenly.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping, as she kept her mouth shut.

_Wish I could tell him…_

"So…" She swerved in her chair so her body faced the man who smiled softly at her. "What's a young girl like you doing in here?" Her eyes widened.

Did he know she wasn't old enough to be here?! He chuckled at the shocked look on her face, his eyes lowering to the new cup he held in his hands.

"You don't think I wouldn't know the face of Ms. Haruno's legendary 'Silent Daughter'?" He asked, bending down to reach for a new cup to clean.

_Thanks a lot mom…_

The man winked at her, "Don't worry, I won't tell nobody. But, in return I want you to enjoy yourself and have a glass to drink." She smiled at him and nodded her head.

_Well this is nice of him!_

The man bent down to grab a clean glass and fill it with some type of drink, before dropping something into it and watched as it dissolved.

She raised a curious eyebrow at him.

_What was that pill he just put in there?_

"Oh don't worry, that there thing I put in just makes it taste better, and removes the alcohol."

_Oh…I've never heard of a pill that does that…_ Her face seemed to say what she was thinking, for he pushed the glass closer to her.

"It's a new thing that bar's have been keeping for cases like this one." She cocked her head to the side and eyed the liquid.

_I don't know…_

"Listen, the drink is for free if that's what you're worrying about…"

_Well…if it's for free…_ She shrugged and lifted the glass, and gently placed it against her lips, when she felt someone's hand cover the top and push it back on the counter. She turned her head to see Sasori staring at her, his head propped up by his arm, a bored look on his face.

"Don't drink that." He ordered, taking the glass from her hands and throwing it across the room so it shattered against the wall. A few bewildered glances went their way from the loud crash, and at the next one that followed from the one that dropped from the bartenders hands.

"S-S-S-S-Sasori!" The man's body froze stiffly once Sasori's gaze turned to him and darkened slightly.

Sakura looked at Sasori then at the man who seemed to be starting to sweat slightly.

_O…k…_

"I-I-I thought you w-w-w-were in jail!" Sasori absentmindedly strummed his fingers against the counter, a very small yet threatening smirk made its way.

"Good behavior." He shifted his weight slightly, earning a large flinch from the man who gulped loudly.

_Poor guy…Why is Sasori doing this?_

"D-D-D-Do you k-know this guy?!" She almost missed the question directed towards her and nodded.

"Sakura…" She looked at Sasori whose deadly eyes never left the man. "One sip of that drink and you wouldn't be conscious right now…Common drug used for date rape…" Her eyes widened as she looked at the man who glared at Sasori.

_D-Date rape!? T-This old man was going to rape me!?_

"O-Ok I g-get it! I'll l-leave her a-alone! J-Just get out of m-my sight!" He mumbled gruffly, his hands shaking giving off how scared he was. Sasori shrugged, and grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her off the stool before turning to look at the man again.

"Oh…And tell you brother I said 'hi'…" The color quickly drained from the man's face as they walked to the other side of the room and sat in one of the large circular booths.

_I wish I could thank him…_

"Sakura!" She looked out among the dancing adults to see Kisame staggering towards her then plopping down in the seat next to her. "How come your not enjoying yourself!?"

_I almost got raped…don't go telling me to enjoy myself…_

She frowned at him with an irritated look on her face as he set down a couple drinks in front of them. He pushed a glass her way.

"Drink! N-Nothing bad is g-going to happen!" His words were slurred and his eyes unfocused as he stood up to walk to the other side of the bar again.

She eyed the drink and then at Sasori who seemed to care less about what was going on around him.

"It's fine." He muttered, resting his head back in the seat and closing his eyes. She cautiously took a small sip, tasting it, and then swallowed the rest in only a few more sips. She could feel the burning feeling the alcohol caused as it slid down her throat.

_Wow…this tastes…strange…_

She looked at the other glasses on the table, and then shook her head.

_I can't risk drinking anymore…if I ended up getting drunk I might end up talking to someone…_

"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard and da na, It's better than yours la la!

"For the last time buddy, put your shirt back on!" She heard Kisame's drunk singing echo over to where she sat.

_The LAST thing I want to do is end up like Kisame…_

"Hey twerp, yeah!" She lifted her head to see Deidara walk over and sit next to Sasori who seemed to have fallen asleep.

_Great it's the idiot…_

Deidara glanced at the drinks on the table that Kisame had left then grinned at Sakura mischievously. "Want to have a contest, yeah?"

_Con…test…?_

He nodded his head," Yeah, a contest to see who could drink more than the other without passing out, yeah!"

She shook her head. There was NO way she was going to do a drinking contest, and risk getting drunk and doing something she'll regret.

"Aw c'mon, don't tell me your chicken, yeah!" She jumped at his words and glared challengingly at him.

_Oh it's SO on!_

"Don't." They both looked at Sasori who kept his eyes shut firmly.

"Why not, yeah?!" Deidara pouted childishly at him. He opened and eye and gestured with his hand to the doors of the bar.

They looked, and the first thing they saw was Sasuke walk in, a triumphant smirk on his face, followed by Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, and a blond guy Sakura knew as Naruto.

Naruto had joined their gang the minute Sasuke had offered, in hopes of being as 'cool' and 'hot' as him.

_Cool and hot my ass…_

Sasuke seemed to notice them, for he strutted across the room and sat in their booth with his lackeys following closely behind.

"Why, hello Sakura." He whispered right in her ear, as he propped his head up by his folded hands. "Fancy meeting you here…"

"Yeah! Fancy meeting you here!" Naruto piped up, a large grin on his face. Sasuke glanced at Naruto irritably and then back at Sakura.

"Why are you here, your too young to go to a bar, yeah!" Deidara glared at Sasuke who just turned his eyes toward him.

"Your underage also you know…"

_Idiot…_

"Shikky poo, would you mind getting a few drinks for everyone?" Temari asked sweetly as she gazed up at him. He sighed and stood up, leaving everyone there.

"I'll go with him…" Kiba muttered a stern look on his face as he followed Shikamaru.

"Go away bastard, yeah…" Deidara muttered dangerously. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you, why don't YOU go away so I can have some fun with Sakura?"

"Leave." Sasuke's body instantly froze at the familiar cold quiet voice that sent shills up his spine. Sakura glanced over to see Itachi looking down at his younger brother with finality in his eyes. Sasuke quickly stood up and backed away from the table with Temari and Naruto following in pursuit.

"I-I will get S-Sakura s-someday! Just you w-watch!" He shouted before running out the doors.

"I'm watching and all I see is a chicken's ass, yeah!" Deidara shouted while laughing hysterically.

The next week Sakura awoke in the morning to tapping on her window. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and then opened the window without looking at who it was; already knowing it was one of the gang.

"Good morning happy bucket of sunshine, yeah!" Deidara grinned happily. Sakura rubbed her eyes again, but flipped him off this time. "Aw c'mon twerp, yeah. I just KNOW you had a fun night doing my homework, yeah!"

_Piss off…_

She dragged her feet to her drawer and lifted out the pile of homework Deidara had given her. Who knew that the evolution of a worm could be so god damn hard? She sighed, handing him the work before grabbing her school clothes and walking into her bathroom to change.

Once she was out, she glanced around her room to see it empty. She raised an eyebrow.

_Did he leave…? He usually walks me to school…_

It slowly dawned on her where he might be, and rushed down the stairs into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table eating pancakes. He stuffed his mouth full of food, then noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Hew Sawkua!" He swallowed then grinned at her. "Your mom's a great cook, yeah!" Her mother giggled girlishly, and set a new plate of food in front of him which he greedily ate.

"Morning honey! You have such a wonderful boyfriend!" Deidara automatically coughed and choked on the food he had stuffed in his mouth. "Are you okay Deidara sweetie!?" She asked worriedly, running to the other side of the table to pat on his back.

"I-I am not her b-boyfriend, yeah!" He stated indignantly, a slight pink on his face. Her mother placed a hand over her mouth with a slightly shocked expression.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Then what is your relationship?"

"She's a member in my ga-MMF!" Sakura quickly rushed over and placed a hand over his mouth which he was trying to pry off. She smiled nervously at her mother.

_Don't just tell my mother I'm in a gang! Do you want her to have a heart attack!?_

She took her hand off his mouth, quickly wiping the pancake syrup that got on her hand onto a paper towel. He glared at her.

"Fine! Ok, she's just a friend of mine, yeah." He shrugged and scooped another spoonful of food. She sighed gratefully.

"Oh…," Her mom looked slightly disappointed but quickly shook it off, "Well you two better get going, you don't want to be late to school!"

Deidara shrugged again, "It wouldn't make a difference, we've already skip-MMF!" Sakura placed her hand over his mouth again.

_Are you TRYING to get me grounded!?_

She took her hand off again, but this time glaring darkly at him. He rolled his eyes, and then set his silverware down.

"Alright, we'll be going now, yeah. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Haruno, yeah!" He grinned, and walked out the door.

As Sakura picked up her stuff to follow him out, her mother whispered to her.

"What a handsome young man he is! Try to keep this one okay?" She winked at her daughter who quickly rushed out the door embarrassed.

Once they had entered the school, and parted separate ways, she walked into her next classroom and sat down, looking out the window.

_It's too bad I don't have any of the guys here in my Algebra class…_

"Hey did you hear?!" Sakura kept her ears open, suddenly noticing how much the class was gossiping today.

_I could use some new gossip…_

She listened in on the two girls near her as they whispered excitedly to each other.

"Yeah! We're having two new girl's transfer here!"

_Oh really…?_

The teacher walked in, a small smile on his face, as he turned toward the class.

"Good morning everybody! As you may have heard, we have two new students entering this school! Please welcome Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka!"

* * *

Kisame: You still haven't learned you lesson have you...

Me: Nope! Again with a cliffy! BWAHAHAHA!!

Kisame: You're creeping me out...

Me: I creep myself out sometimes...Oh! And by the way, if October 20th is too soon a deadline for you to participate in the contest, just PM me and I'll try stretching the deadline a bit!

Kisame: ...

Me: I can't believe how successful this story became! I wasn't expecting so many reviews!

Kisame: You don't like getting these reviews?

Me: No! I do! I'm HAPPILY surprised! :D

Kisame: Ok...

Me: All of you guys broke my armor so I need to find something else to protect myself with! (takes out Deidara plushie)

Kisame: How is that supposed to help you?

Me: It's supposed to divert them so I can run for my life! (throws Deidara plushie over a cliff) Go get it!

Kisame: (sighs) Please Read and Review...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Friends, Foes, and Fun!**

Sakura blinked.

_Those names seem really familiar…_

Both girl's walked into the room and stood in front of the class. The long lavender haired girl hid shyly behind the blond one with the ponytail.

"Welcome to the class! Tell us a little about yourselves!" The teacher, Iruka, said.

"Well," The blond one piped up first, "My name is Ino Yamanaka! I like shopping, gossiping, and flower picking! Me and Hinata moved here about three days ago, and spent this time packing! Now that we're done packing, we were entered into this school!"

The quiet one clutched Ino's shirt, while she looked at the ground shyly. "I-I-I'm…H-H-H"

"We haven't got all day you know…This is Hinata Hyuuga! Her hobbies are dancing and…um…well stuttering! Me and Hinata-"

"Hinata and I." Iruka said patiently.

Ino eyed him irritated. "Hinata and I, are the best best best bestest of friends! We've known each other since…well…since we were born! Well…" She smiled sadly. "There was this other girl we knew named Sakura, but she moved away a long time ago…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

_Oh…my…god…_

Iruka smiled widely, "Well isn't this a coincidence!? Why, we have a girl named Sakura Haruno in this class! Will you please stand up Sakura?" She stood.

The entire class went silent and gazed at the three girls who stared at each other disbelievingly.

"S…" The girl named Hinata stepped out from behind Ino. "S-Sakura…?" Her eyes widened before she ran to her and looked up at her.

_No…way…H-Hinata!?_

Hinata's eyes went wide then teared up, before she hugged Sakura who hugged her back with a smile.

_It is crybaby Hinata!_

Ino strutted over, before running and wrapping her arms around Sakura also. "It is you!" She shouted.

_Loud-mouth Ino!_

"Well! Since you guy's seem to be long-lost friends, Sakura, why don't you show them around the place?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, before grabbing both of the girl's hands and running out the door with a smile.

When she shut the door behind her, she turned and looked at them.

_They probably don't even remember that ni-_

"So Sakura," Ino smirked. "How are the dare's going?" Her eyes widened, before she glared at Ino with a smirk on her face.

_Just peachy._

She looked Ino in the eyes and smiled brightly, causing Ino to gasp and grab her hands.

"Who's the lucky guy!?" She furrowed her eyebrows when Sakura didn't answer. "You still haven't finished the last dare!?" She shook her head.

"I-Ino…I k-k-knew we s-shouldn't have d-d-done those d-dare's!" Hinata muttered frantically, already starting to tear up. "T-Think of h-h-how much we m-might've d-done to h-her! I-I-I'm sorry S-Sakura!" She burst out crying.

_Definitely same old cry-baby Hinata…_

"Why hello Sakura…" All three girls turned their head's to see Sasuke smirking at them, with Shikamaru and Temari right behind them.

Ino raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, looking at him from head to toe.

"Is he lucky guy?" She glanced at Sakura who shook her head. "Good." She said firmly, glaring at him. "I don't like this guy…"

"I don't like you either girl." Sasuke said snidely. "Anyway," He glanced at Sakura with a smirk. "Ready to take up my offer?"

_Um…EW…NO._

She shook her head, as she started patting Hinata's back who sniffed quietly to herself from the waterworks before. He frowned.

"Temari would you mind convincing her?" Temari stepped out from behind Sasuke and cracked her knuckles. Shikamaru sighed, placing a hand on Temari.

"Let's not do this…It'll be troublesome if someone caught us…" Temari patted his cheek lightly.

"I'll be with you in a second sweetie, I need to take care of the trash-" Her words were cut off when Ino slapped her right across the face.

"The only trash here is you, now go away and play with you're…" Her eyes glanced at Shikamaru for the first time, and the next thing Sakura knew, Ino had her arms around Shikamaru's waist. "Hunk of hotness! Why hello, I'm new here, my name is Ino Yamanaka, what's yours?" She asked sweetly.

_Not now Ino…_ Sakura sighed.

"Um…Shikamaru Nara…" He muttered, looking away and blushing un-comfortably. Temari grabbed Ino's shoulder and shoved her to the ground.

"Hey! Hand's off my man bitch!" Ino stood and dusted herself off. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep herself from shouting at her.

Instead, she walked up next to Ino and glared at Temari with her. Sasuke placed a hand in front of Temari to stop her from striking out at the blond one.

"Temari," He said firmly, not taking his eyes off Sakura. "The only one I want you to take care off is Sakura…Leave the others."

"Tsk." Temari turned her gaze to Sakura, and frost her fist back. "As you say Sasuke!"

"I don't think so…" All of them looked to see Sasori's hand on Temari's fist, while Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame stood protectively in front of Sakura.

_How do they know when they need to come? Do they have a 'Sakura's in danger let's help' radar? Damn…_

Temari pulled her hand back, but continued glaring at all of them. Sasuke already backed away a few steps at seeing his brother standing there.

"L-Let's go…" He muttered, turning on his heel and running down the hallway, with Temari following close behind.

They stood there in silence until Hinata burst out crying and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist.

"S-S-Sakura! A-Are y-you o-okay!?" She whimpered. Ino scowled at them.

"Hey! I'm the one who got pushed!"

"Are you okay Ino?" Shikamaru muttered. Her arms were instantly around him again.

"I'm okay if you're here." She winked. He blushed instantly, and slowly tried to pry her arms off him.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Itachi asked, glancing at the two girl's behind him. Hinata instantly tensed and hid behind her.

She nodded her head. Ino's attention seemed to have drift elsewhere, for she let go of Shikamaru (giving him a chance to follow after Sasuke and Temari), and looked at the group of tall men.

"Who're you guys?" Deidara grinned at the blond one.

"Sorry toots, I'm Deidara and the rest of these guys are Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori, yeah!" She raised an eyebrow and looked at them cautiously.

"And how do you know Sakura?"

"We should be asking you the same thing." Kisame muttered. Ino walked over and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"We're her best friends in the world, Ino and Hinata." Kisame's eyes widened.

"Wait a second! I knew you two seemed familiar! You are those two girls' I saw in one of Sakura's pictures at home!" He grinned. "Well then, we're Sakura's friends also! She's part of our gang!"

Ino and Hinata stood stunned, before glancing at Sakura who glared at them.

_Thanks a lot Kisame, now Ino's going to be on my case for weeks!_

"Oh yeah! There's something I been meaning to ask you two, yeah." Deidara murdered quietly. "Is it common for Sakura to go around kissing guy's for a dare, yeah?"

_I hate you so much right now idiot…_

Ino grinned knowingly at her. "So he's the lucky guy? Well this'll be fun!" She turned to him. "I made a few dares with Sakura years ago, and that was one of them!"

"Then you were pretty perverted when you were a kid, yeah…" He muttered. She twitched then glared at him. They all stood there for a few moments, and jumped startled when the bell rang for next class.

_I never got the chance to show them around…_ She shrugged. _Oh well…_

"Hey Sakura, we'll follow you to your locker, and then you can show us around after!" Ino piped up as they followed her.

She shrugged, and soon they arrived to her locker. She glanced up at the familiar form of Kiba trying the combination to his locker. She heard him growl frustrated.

"STUPID LOCKER!" People around him flinched, and quickly ran off. Once she stood next to him, she started working on her combination.

"What's got his thong in a bunch?" Ino whispered into her ear as Kiba glared dangerously at his demon locker. Both girls' turned, stunned when Hinata tapped on his shoulder gently.

"What do YOU want?" He said, turning his glare to the girl.

"U-Um…d-d-do you n-n-need h-help?" She muttered quietly.

"What?! I can't hear you! Speak up!" He shouted angrily. Sakura glared at her locker quietly.

She knew he was doing an act, but it still made her angry that he was shouting at her friend. The girl stared to tear up, as she looked at the ground.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry…" She sniffed. A worried look quickly made its way on his face. He looked around, before bending down so he could look up under her hair at her face.

"Sorry…That was mean of me…please don't cry…" Sakura smiled.

_Good 'ol Kiba is showing._

"Yes…I need help…" He smiled at her gently. "Would you mind helping?"

"It's like he has two personalities!" Ino whispered. Hinata smiled widely at Kiba, and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I-I'd love t-t-to help!" He blinked flustered. She looked at his locker and placed her hand on the lock. "W-What's your c-c-combination?"

"U-Um…5…16…24" She did as he said, and sure enough the locker opened from her gentle touch. "T-Thanks!" Sakura glanced at Kiba slightly surprised.

_He's stuttering? He doesn't stutter…_

"Y-You're welcome!" She smiled again. This time he rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her shyly with a large blush across his cheeks.

Hinata turned to Sakura as she grabbed her books and shut her locker tightly. As the girl's turned to leave, Kiba's voice stopped them.

"Ah! Wait! What's your name?"

"Ino!" She shouted behind her. He blinked, looking at the floor blushing.

"N-Not you…I-I mean h-her…" He pointed at Hinata.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga!" She said.

"Mine's Kiba Inuzuka! It was…um…nice meeting you!" He grinned, and ran down the hallway towards his next class.

"Hinata and Kiba sitting' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ino sang loudly, causing said girl to blush profusely.

"S-S-Someone might h-hear you!" She whispered, and jumped when the bell to go to their classes rang.

Sakura led them through the school, pointing at things and the sign's that indicated what they were, before finally waving to them and leaving to their next class.

A couple of months passed by and soon Ino and Hinata started getting along with Sakura' gang friends, and also after awhile joined with them.

One day while they sat and ate in the cafeteria Deidara spoke and said…

"Hey you guys, why don't we have a party at Sakura's house, yeah?" Sakura spat out the soup she had swallowed.

_Don't go deciding these things yourself idiot! _She whacked him upside the head.

"Hey…That actually sounds like fun!" Ino shouted, raising her fist into the air as a noodle of the spaghetti she had been eating, hung from her lips. "But! I want to invite someone!" Her eye's gazed over to where Shikamaru sat with Temari clinging to him.

"All in favor for party at Sakura's house, yeah?" All of the gang members raised their hands except for Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi.

"Can't I'm on mother fucking parole."

"I need to re-count my money."

"Tobi is going to bed early tonight!"

Hinata looked at Sakura apologetically, for she too wanted to invite someone. Sakura sighed defeated, at the excited look on all of her friends' faces.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Kisame: Ok...you know what? I think your ASKING to get killed!

Me: Hey! A few people jumped off the cliff!

Kisame: 2 of them...

Me: ...

Kisame: How are you going to protect yourself this time hmm?

Me: (takes out Sasuke in a cage) If you attack me I'll let him go!

Kisame: Isnt' that a little harsh?

Me: (pants heavily) I shall not die!

Kisame: I give up...Please Read and Reivew!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Deidara...are you gay?_**

_No wait! Don't-_

**CRASH**

…_throw that…_

Sakura watched devastated as the many other friends whose friends came, destroyed her house as the music blazed loudly through the rooms.

_Why did I have to say yes to this party!? I should've known by now that whatever the idiot thinks up is going to get me in trouble!_

"WOOO!" Kisame's drunken voice echoed through the house, as he went to grab another beer he brought over. He made his way through the crowd over to her. "Sakura! W-Why a-aren't y-you partying!?"

_Because I don't want to end up like you…_

"Hmm?" He slithered away when no answer came from her. She sighed, irritated, as Sasuke made his way over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey this party isn't that bad, of course it'd be even better if it was just me and you." She inwardly gagged at the smell of alcohol in his breath. "You know…You should be overjoyed that I thought you were pretty enough to take advantage of!" She rolled her eyes. "But, for my generosity all I get is you hating on me!"

_Jee, I wonder why…_

She shrugged his arm off and left to go look for Ino, knowing full well where she would be.

Sure enough, she found her clinging to Shikamaru as he looked the other way, visibly uncomfortable. Ino had always been a 'player', even as a child, once the guy finally gave in (which was usually instantly), she went on to a new one.

But, since Shikamaru still hadn't given in, she seemed to be going a bit overboard with her flirting.

"So…Shikamaru…want to follow me into the back room…?" She trailed her fingers up his chest, only making him tense more.

"Ino let go of me…" His face was insanely red, as Sakura neared them. She pulled Ino off and half-smiled when Shikamaru looked at her gratefully, before walking to another side of the room.

_Ino you seriously need to stop doing thi…_

Her thoughts trailed off at the distant look in the girls' eyes as she watched him go to chat with Kiba (who seemed to be looking for someone –wink wink-).

Ino's body slumped as she sat on the couch, a light tint to her cheeks.

"Thanks Sakura…I don't think I could have gone on much longer…"

_Um…what?_

She glanced at the sighing girl confused, and then decided to sit down next to her to see what was up.

"I can't believe it Sakura…" She took a deep breath, "I think I actually like Shikamaru…"

_Well it's kind of obvious…_

She could see what Sakura was probably thinking, and changed her words. "What I mean is…I think I really REALLY like him…" Her eyes grew wide.

_Ino actually LIKES a guy?!_

"You know what?" She stood. "I think I'm going to become friends with him before I do anything else!" With that, she stomped off toward Shikamaru.

"Hey twerp, yeah!"

_Oh god…please let that not be him…_

Deidara sat himself next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders which she shrugged off.

_Fuck you god…_

"Isn't this party a blast, yeah? It was definitely a good idea of mine, yeah." He grinned, watching the people dance before his eyes turned to her warily. "But…you don't look like your having much fun, yeah…"

_Noo…you think?_

"Sarcasm definitely isn't cute on you, yeah…" He frowned un-amused. She shrugged. She didn't care if she was cute or not to him, why should she? "Anyway, how come you're not having fun like the rest of us, yeah?"

_Well let's see…I'm sitting next to YOU, of course I'm not going to have fun…_

"Once again that's really un-cute, yeah…" He thought for a second, before grabbing her hands and standing up with her. "There's something I want to show you, yeah!" He dragged her outside, ignoring her attempts to pull away.

By the time he stopped, they were outside in the cold night air.

_Why'd he have to drag me out here?_

She wondered for a second, and then stopped when Deidara pointed his finger at the sky. She looked up, not seeing anything.

She turned her eyes to see Deidara had left.

_Where'd the idiot go…?_

She nearly had a heart attack when a large flash lit up the sky then a loud bang, followed by a bunch of glittering colors falling to the ground.

_F-Fireworks?_

Her eyes widened at the next set that followed, and didn't even notice when Deidara stood next to her again.

"I made them myself, yeah." He stated proudly, and grinned at the awed look on her face. "Pretty aren't they, yeah?"

She nodded her head slowly, still not taking her eyes away from the sky.

"You guys, come look! There are fireworks!" They turned just as the entire party came out to admire Deidara's great work. He smiled, not taking his eyes away from his masterpiece.

"Art…is a bang, yeah."

Once the fireworks display had ended, everyone headed home not bothering to clean up any mess they made.

Sakura sighed at all the trash that was piled on the floor, and got to work.

"Need any help?" She looked up to see Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Deidara taking out brooms and trash bags to help. She smiled.

_Thanks guy's…_

As they got to work cleaning, Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but notice the friendly atmosphere around Shikamaru and Ino.

_So…did something interesting happen between you two, Ino?_

Deidara stifled a laugh at that, and continued his picking up of trash.

"U-Um…so…H-Hinata…where were you during the party?" Kiba asked, his face flushing red when she looked up at him.

"I-I w-was-"

"She was looking for you nimrod." Ino interrupted, grinning manically at them both.

Hinata in her embarrassment ended up accidentally ripping the trash bag she was holding and making a bigger mess.

"O-Oops… I-I'm s-s-s-" Her eye's teared up instantly. Sakura sighed, getting ready to place her broom down to comfort her when instead was startled when Kiba bent down with a soft smile on his face.

"It's ok Hinata, it was an accident. Don't cry…"

"B-b-but…" She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Really, it's not your fault…Here! I'll help you pick it up!" He grinned at her, already starting to pick up the spilt mess, going under to pick some that rolled under the table.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, before Ino opened her mouth.

"Kiba and Hinata sitting' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang. Kiba's head instantly shot up, whacking itself on the table, and crawled out bright red, rubbing the sore lump that grew.

"I-I-Ino!" Hinata whined embarrassed.

"First comes love then comes-MMF!" She waved her arms around, trying to talk over Shikamaru's hand that covered her mouth. He sighed.

"Troublesome…"

Sakura and Deidara looked at each other, before he burst out laughing. She just grinned, continuing her cleaning.

_This is actually kind of fun…_

Once the mess had been cleaned, Sakura waved goodbye to everyone, and headed to bed.

A few months passed by after the party, and soon Shikamaru and Kiba started secretly hanging out with Sakura and the other girl's, Sasuke and Temari not noticing any of it. While Sakura sat in her class as her Home Economics teacher, Kakashi, drabbled on about how chicken 'pwns' turkey.

She noticed someone wave up at her from below the building.

_Hmm? What does that idiot want now?_

She stood up and snuck out of class, and out to the school grounds where she met up with Deidara.

She frowned, crossing her arms irritably.

_What do you want now?_

He grinned, "Let's go out, yeah!"

She sighed tired, and shook her head.

_I don't feel like doing anything right now…_

"Too bad you don't have a choice, yeah!" He smirked at her, when suddenly her arms were lifted. She looked to her right to see Itachi, and to her left to see Kisame.

"So what are we doing anyway Deidara?" Kisame asked curiously as he dodged her fists that flung out to hit his face.

"We're going shopping, yeah!" Itachi and Kisame instantly dropped Sakura and walked away.

"Not interested." Kisame shouted, as he ran into the building. Deidara sighed, and then glanced at Sakura.

"I guess it's just you and me, yeah…HEY!" He grabbed her arm as she tried to crawl away. "I SAID we're going shopping! And that's that!"

So, that is how Sakura arrived to the mall skipping merrily while holding a bunch of shopping bags…not.

She growled when Deidara spotted another store and ran into it giddily.

_Is he gay or something? Guy's usually don't like to shop…_

"Hey twerp! What do you think of this shirt, yeah? Do you think it makes me look fat, yeah?" He held it up over his chest and looked at her worriedly.

_He actually might be gay…_

He frowned when she didn't nod or shake her head, and slowly put it back on the rack. An excited look suddenly appeared on his face as he grabbed Sakura's hands to look at them.

"Want to get your nails done, yeah!?"

She sat in a chair in the Nail shop confused, as Deidara searched for a color to have her nails painted.

"Let's see…no…no…no…Oh! Baby pink! This'll work, yeah!" He handed the vile to the lady who sat in front of Sakura waiting patiently for him to choose.

She stared at him, as he watched her get her nails painted, and nodded her head as thanks to the lady.

A few hours later, him and her sat at a table in the food court eating their lunch, as Deidara babbled on about how he KNEW baby pink would look great on her.

She sat patiently, listening to him, and finally grabbed his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

_Are you gay?_

He blinked, before he furrowed his eyebrows, "No, why would you think that, yeah?"

_You're lying…_

"No I'm not! I just think shopping is fun, yeah! What's wrong with that, yeah!?"

She let his face go, and sighed, looking the other way as he continued eating.

_He must be gay…or not coming out of the closet…I'm such an idiot…Why hadn't I known this sooner?_

By the time they left the mall, arms full with shopping bags, it was dark out, and Deidara walked her to her house. When they made it to her doorstep, he turned to her frowning.

"You've seem upset ever since we finished eating lunch, yeah. Why?" She glanced up at him and sighed, before looking him in the eye's again.

_I know your gay Deidara, it's obvious after today._

Instead of the reaction she had suspected, he grit his teeth and glared at her. "I'm not gay, is that what you've been thinking this entire time, yeah?"

She nodded her head, causing him to sigh.

"Well this date was a total failure, yeah…"

Her face went bright red in embarrassment.

_Did you just say date? But you're gay!_

"Do you want proof that I'm not gay, yeah?" She nodded her head, and stood stiff went he grabbed her shoulders.

_W-What are you doing…?_

He brought his face down close to hers, and kissed her.

* * *

Me: Must...find...new object...to...throw! (searches through drawers)

Kisame: I think you used everything up...Sasuke got loose already, so you don't have anything more...

Me: Shut up! Um...the title of this chapter probably startled some of you. :D

Kisame: This chapter seems rushed near the end...

Me: ...SHHH! It's SLIGHTLY rushed...

Kisame: ...

Me: Oh! For you people entering the contest, please PM me when the story is finished and posted!

Kisame: And you should hurry and decide if your going to enter or not...

Me: They still got a week or so...

Kisame: I guess...

Me: Oh! What are you guy's being for halloween?! I'm being L! :3

Kisame: You're getting off topic again...

Me: Fine! Anyway, I'm going to get killed since I left it off at a kiss...Wait! (takes out Kiba, Shikamaru, Garaa, Itachi, Sasori, Kakashi, and a new Deidara pillow, before throwing them off a cliff) Fetch!

Kisame: (sighs) Please Read and Review before you jump off the cliff...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Do I Like You?_**

He pulled back, the feel of the kiss still lingered on her lips, and she looked up at the crooked smile on his face.

"I know you can't talk because of the dare, but, I…uh…" He face seemed to change to a reddish color, and he quickly looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've um…never said this to a girl before…um…I…err…jeez, I feel so uncool right now, yeah…" He laughed nervously.

She didn't take her eyes off his shifty ones. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sakura, I-"

He paused when they both heard a giggle to the side, and turned their heads to see Sakura's mom peeking out from a crack on the door at them, covering her mouth that held a sly smile.

"Oh don't mind me, please continue!" Sakura sighed, and glanced at Deidara's face that was insanely red.

"I-It wasn't anything important, yeah!" He shouted, before turning on his heel and running as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Aw, why did he run away?" Her mom asked sadly.

_Gee…I wonder why…_

After changing into pajamas and lying down in her bed, she closed her eyes, but soon found she couldn't sleep.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her thinking about what Deidara had been saying.

_What was he trying to tell me? Why was he so nervous? Why did he run away when he saw my mom?_

So many questions flooded her head that eventually she fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning was a weekend, and Sakura fell immediately back to sleep when she realized this.

When suddenly, she heard a tap on the window next to her bed, and opened her eyes and turned her head to see familiar faces.

_Why now…it's a weekend for crying out loud!_

She opened the window, and rubbed her eyes as the group sat on her bed. She glanced, and sat fully awake when she noticed something different about them.

_Where's the idiot?_

"You guys were right! This IS fun!" Sakura looked at the girl sitting on her bed bewildered.

Ino sat there looking at Kisame who was grinning at her.

"Eh, your okay, you still need a lot of practice when it comes to climbing trees." She whacked him playfully, and turned to look at Sakura.

"So…where's Deidara?" She blinked.

_The idiot?_

Ino frowned, "Didn't Deidara come here?" She shook her head. "Huh…maybe he's still asleep?"

"No…Deidara doesn't sleep in…" Itachi murmured, picking up the phone on Sakura's bedside table and dialing a couple numbers.

He placed the phone on his ear and waited a couple seconds, before he spoke.

"Deidara…? Yeah…oh…okay…alright then…bye." He hung up and placed it back on the receiver before turning to them. "It seems he's sick…" He mumbled.

Kisame crossed his arms.

"Well this sucks…nothing's fun without Deidara…" He sighed. "I guess I'll spend my weekend home today…" He said turning, and jumping out the window.

Itachi and Sasori agreed by following out after him. Ino looked at her with a grin.

"He's probably feeling lonely." She winked and jumped out the window following after the guys.

_You could at least have been subtle about what you were inclining Ino…_

She sighed, and got up and out of bed, grabbing a jacket downstairs and walked outside and down the street.

_Now that I think about it…_ She stopped in her tracks._ Where exactly does the idiot live?_

She sighed again, and turned on heel back to her house to go back to bed, and then realized she could just search up his name

Once she had done that, she headed towards his house and knocked on the door.

_No answer…he's probably asleep…_

She couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of her mind about the chance he could be sprawled on the floor unconscious.

So, she turned the doorknob to see it unlocked and stepped in, gently closing it behind her.

_It's not considered trespassing if it's a friend right?_

She kept this reassuring thought in her head as she walked up the stairs to a small sound of clinking.

As she turned the corner she heard a small chuckle and peeked through the door to where the sound came from.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Deidara painting some object with a soft and relaxed smile on his face.

He chuckled again, and Sakura couldn't help feeling the enchanted atmosphere around him. It felt…comforting.

"Let's see…a lighter green to help the eyes, yeah." He muttered to himself, as he dipped the paintbrush and gently stroked it across the small object in his hand.

_He's not sick…what could he be doing that's more fun than hanging out with us?_

She peeked her head out more to get a better look at whatever he was holding, and almost screeched when she tripped on a stray ink bottle, landing flat on her face.

_Ow…_

"S-Sakura, yeah!?" She looked up to see Deidara sitting there stunned, before fumbling to hide the object behind his back. "W-What are you doing here, yeah!?"

_Ugh…_

She stood up, ignoring his question and walked over to him, an angry look in her eyes. She stopped in front of him, and bent down so her face was close to his as she looked him in the eyes.

_You're not sick._

She thought accusingly, narrowing her eyes at him. He blinked a couple times, before pushing her away and looking at the ground shyly.

"I-I know, yeah…" He mumbled

_This isn't the usual Deidara…_ She looked at him worriedly. _Is he really sick?_

Suddenly, before he could react, she pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes in concentration.

_It doesn't feel like he has a fe-Oh!_

Her eyes widen at the sudden large amount of heat that she felt, and pulled back to see his entire face red.

_He's burning up! Wait a second…_

She narrowed her eyes at the small bit of pink that stuck out from behind his back, and reached to grab it.

She took it out of his hands too fast for him to react, and stared at the object in concentration. She gaped once she realized what it was, and looked at Deidara who was clutching his pant legs tightly.

_I-Is this…me?!_

He didn't move, and instead just coughed to hide how nervous he felt. She smiled, and looked at the object again.

_This is really good!_

"T-Thanks, yeah…" He glanced at the smile on her face, and couldn't help the smirk that made its way."What are you doing here anyway, yeah? Did you really want to see me that badly, yeah?"

Her face heated up, and she glared at him.

_You idiot!_

She sighed, before smiling again a slightly tired look in her eyes.

_At least you're acting normal again, I was getting worried…_

"O-Oh…" He blinked a couple times. "S-Sorry I guess, yeah. I just wanted to make this…"

_Now that I think about it…I never knew you could mold clay and paint! _

He grinned, "I'm full of surprises twerp."

_So…he's the artistic type…That's kind of hot…_

"I can tell by the look on your face your falling for me, yeah." He smirked, and stood up to ruffle her hair.

_Jeez he always treats me like a kid…_

She pouted, and watched as he sat down after taking the clay object away from her.

She sat on a stool across the room to watch him work on it, and to stare at his concentrated look on his face. How his eyebrows furrowed together, and his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth.

_Cute..._

She blinked, and shook her head. Did she really just think that? Now that she thought about, why did she come here when she heard he was sick? She couldn't possibly care about him THAT much could she?

She scratched her head confused.

_I'm probably just imagining things…Of course I was worried, it's typical for a FRIEND to be worried!_

She still couldn't convince herself that was the reason, and thought back to the time when Deidara had called her a friend.

She had been so happy that she had given up the dare and had smiled. But if Deidara was to call her a friend now after all this time, she couldn't help but realize she probably would have been disappointed.

"Hey twerp could you pass me that thick paintbrush next to you, yeah?" She tossed it over to him, and smiled when he grinned as thanks to her.

Again with that twerp thing…He kept referring to her as if she was his little sister.

_Wait a second...Does he really think of me as his sister? He's always calling me a twerp and ruffling my hair all the time as if I was a kid…_

No, He couldn't be thinking of her as a sister if he had kissed her last night. Why did he kiss her in the first place?

_Oh yeah, I kept calling him gay…_

Maybe Deidara really did like her. Maybe that's what he wanted to tell her last night. She blushed at the thought and glared at the ground.

_Why do I care? It's not as if-_

"It's rude to stare, yeah. I know I'm gorgeous and all, but this is too much, yeah!" He laughed when she puffed her cheeks out at him.

_I couldn't like this idiot. He's rude, obnoxious, blunt, cocky, egotistical, and a complete idiot to top it off! Yet…I guess in his own way he's kind, gentle, caring, and really sweet…AGH! NO! This is Deidara I'm talking about!_

Yet she couldn't deny the fact on how recently when he came near her all the time she felt a slight flutter in her stomach.

Her eyes softened as she watched Deidara place the object he had been holding down, and pick up a small bottle of black ink.

He has to be a caring person to have stood up for her in front of those girls, see if she was having fun during that party, make her the first to the fireworks he had made, helped her clean up after the party, and treat her to the time at the mall. Her eyes widened, as her body sat up straight.

_Could it be possible…?_

"Hey Sakura, could you pass me that other brush, yeah?"

_No…_

"Twerp, yeah?"

_I can't…that's impossible…_

"Helloooo earth to twerp, yeah!"

_No…maybe…It could be…_

"HEY! Wake up, yeah!"

_I…It could…I-I-I_

"Hey twerp, are you oka-"

"...I think I like you Deidara…"

**CRASH**

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!! SHE TALKED! AND THIS CHAPPIE IS KIND OF THE SHORTEST OF THEM ALL! :O

Kisame: I'm barely in this chapter!

Me: So? This is a drabbly DeiSaku love chappie!

Kisame: Ugh...

Me: ...I just realized...

Kisame: ...?

Me: Most of my reviwers jumped off the cliff...So that means...

Kisame: Your free?

Me: NO! IT MEANS I GET LESS REVIEWS! Dx

Kisame: (sweatdrops)

Me: I hope they can get back up the cliff somehow...Oh! I know! (sends down roped and tied end to tree) There we go!

Kisame: You do realize that once they get back up they're going to kill you for the cliff hanger again right?

Me: ...

Kisame: Please Read and Review...

Me: NO WAIT! (gets to work on untying end of rope)

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_Talking and Death_**

Deidara bent down to pick up the shards of glass that scattered on the floor when he had dropped the ink bottle. When he had picked up each and every little piece, he finally sat up and looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Sorry, I think I imagined something, yeah." He shook his head couple times to clear his head, and smacked the side of it.

"Deidara I like you." She repeated a determined look on her face.

"See! Can't you hear that too, yeah?" He looked around. "Where is that voice coming from, yeah!?"

"I SAKURA HARUNO LIKE DEIDARA!" She shouted this time, her fists clenched when he turned to look at her with his mouth agape.

"Y-You spoke, yeah…" He stated dumbly, not even listening to what she had said. She rolled her eyes, and smirked.

For some strange reason she felt a large amount of confidence now that she could speak her mind. It seemed to click in his mind the words that she had specifically spoken, and his face went bright. "W-Wait…you..."

She sighed, and walked over to the door, "I understand that your tiny brain needs some time to comprehend the words that I have just spoken. So, tell me what you have to say tomorrow and…that's it."

She walked out of his room, down the stairs, and back to her house where she walked up to her room and then plopped down on her bed.

She sat there for a few minutes, and then finally decided to sleep for the last couple hours of the day.

The next morning, she awoke to chatting downstairs, and got dressed in her school clothes before walking down into the kitchen.

"More please, yeah!" She heard Deidara's voice shout in excitement. Sakura walked into the kitchen and looked at him and her mom.

"Deidara?" The plates her mom had been holding fell to the ground and crashed as she looked at her daughter.

"Honey did you just…" She squealed, and then wrapped her arms around the girl, tears coming to her eyes. "I knew someday you would forgive me!" She cried.

"Mom…I've been meaning to explain…" She started, but was hushed up by her mom dragging her to the table and placing waffles in front of her.

"Not now honey now is a time to celebrate about you speaking and your very first boyfriend!" Sakura blinked, and then turned to the silent guy sitting across from her who twiddled with his fork, before glancing up at her and smirking.

"What, yeah?" He sighed as if he was tired. "I don't like breaking girl's hearts, so, I GUESS I like you too, yeah." He laughed along with her.

He ate some more of the waffles placed in front of him.

"You two better hurry and give each other a good morning kiss!" Deidara choked, and coughed as he pounded his chest with his fist.

"Mom!" She shouted, feeling her face heat up also.

When the two arrived to school, hand in hand, Ino was the first to run up to them, while dragging a distressed Hinata.

"I KNEW IT!" Ino shouted, wrapping her friend in a congratulatory hug. "You should thank me later!"

"Thanks Ino."

"Alright, the first thing we'll have to do is get nice clothes for your first date and then-"

"Thanks Ino."

"You'll borrow some of my make-up and-" Her jaw hit the floor. "Did you just talk!?"

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile, "Took you long enough to notice."

"S-S-Sakura y-you…" Hinata's eyes teared up. "I-I'm sorry!"

She laughed and patted Hinata's back. "Why are you apologizing Hinata?"

"B-B-Because…-"

"YO DEIDARA!" Kisame ran up to him, with Sasori and Itachi following close behind. "You missed it! Me and Sasori-"

"Sasori and I." Sakura corrected. Itachi and Sasori's eyes widened.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, anyway, me and Sasori…WAIT WHAT!?" He turned his attention to Sakura. "W-When did you…"

She sighed, "So many surprises I'm giving out…"

"She's liking all this attention too much, yeah." Deidara chuckled, bending down to kiss her forehead, instantly shutting her up.

The three guys looked at each other and then at Deidara with smirks and smiles. Even Sasori was smiling, happy for his friend.

"It took you long enough man." Kisame shouted, whacking Deidara on the back. He grinned, interlocking his fingers with hers. She looked at him curiously.

"What does he mean by 'long enough'?" She asked. His face heated up.

"N-Never mind, yeah…"

They went though the school day, and soon it became lunch. The group that she usually sat with looked at her curiously when she walked over to Sasuke's table, and placed her hands on her hips, instantly gaining his, Temari's, Shikamaru's, Naruto's, and Kiba's attention. Sasuke smirked.

"So you've finally came to announce your feelings to me?"

She shook her head, "There's been something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." His eyes widened.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah yeah, I talked, big whoop." She looked at him and took a deep breath. "Sasuke…you are…THE MOST IDIOTIC ASSHOLE ON THE PLANET OF DOUCHEBAGS TO EVEN LAND ON THIS PLANET AND IN MY SIGHT!

YOUR IDIOTICY BRINGS ME TO BE CONFUSED AS TO HOW YOU CAN EVEN CONSIDER YOURSELF SUPERIOR TO ANYONE ELSE!

YOUR BROTHER IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE GREATER AND BETTER THAN YOU, AND YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP NOW BEFORE YOUR PRECIOUS PRIDE IS CRUSHED EVEN MORE THAN IT IS NOW THAT A GIRL WHO HAD BEEN GOING AFTER FOR SO LONG IS RANTING ABOUT HOW MUCH SHE DEPISES AND HATES YOU!

IT'S SUPRISING HOW YOU COULD HAVE DRAWN THE ATTENTION OF EVERY SINGLE WHORE IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL! WHY DON'T YOU DO EVERYONE HERE A GIANT FAVOR AND KILL YOURSELF YOU CONCEITED EGOTISITCAL CAMEL NUTS!" She panted and then took another deep breath. "Oh, and one more thing, I WILL NEVER IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND FALL FOR YOU!" She slumped her shoulders.

"Wow…I feel so much better…" She sighed, a grateful smile on her face. Ino walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow Sakura, that's more than I could ever say. But, while we're on this topic, I have to say something too." She looked at Temari who had her body huddled close to Shikamaru's. "Temari, you're a bitch and Shikamaru is WAY too good for you." With that, Ino grabbed the collar of Shikamaru's shirt and slammed his face up to hers, shoving her tongue into his mouth, stroking his, and then dropping him while walking back to the table with a sway of her hips.

Shikamaru sat there stunned speechless, his eyes wide, and Temari screamed and yelled cusses everywhere.

All the color from Sasuke's body was drained, and he sat there stiff with no comeback to what Sakura had said. Naruto glanced around at his group, and then looked afar with a confused expression. He glanced at his leader, and then stood up with a determined expression, as he looked at Sakura.

"A-At least our group doesn't have a bipolar bitch!" Sakura flinched. "A fat whore!" Ino paused, and her eyes went wide. He looked at Hinata. "Or a creepy crybaby slut!" Her eyes went wide and teared up as she ran out of the cafeteria sobbing.

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu all stood up and glared at Naruto with pure hate. Sasuke seemed to gain his cool again.

"Good going dweeb." He smirked. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a grin. Kiba stood up with his hair shadowing his face.

"You…" He muttered. Naruto turned to look at him.

"Dude you okay?"

He grit his teeth, and glared at Naruto with so much intensity that even Sasuke fell off his seat in fear. "You made her cry…"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him confused and then asked in realization. "Oh, do you mean that creepy sl-" His words were cut off when Kiba's fist connected with his jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"W-What the hell Kiba!?" He shouted, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"You…" He kicked him in the gut.

"…made Hinata…" He kicked him in the face this time, breaking his nose.

"…cry!" He sent his fists down to hit Naruto one at a time. Sakura quickly grabbed Kiba's arm before he hit the boy moaning in pain.

"Kiba stop! What about Hinata!?!" She shouted. The hate instantly was erased from Kiba's eyes, and was quickly replaced with worry as he pushed Sakura aside gently and ran out the doors.

That's when the gunshot was heard and Kiba hit the floor.

* * *

Me: o.o

Kisame: o.o

Me: I rushed the beginning a little...

Kismae: IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!?!

Me: Yeah... o.o

Kisame: PART OF THE TITLE SAYS DEATH AND YOU MAKE KIBA FALL TO THE GROUND AFTER A GUNSHOT! AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT WAS HOW YOU RUSHED THE FREAKING BEGINNING!?!

Me: Yeah... o.o

Kisame: ...

Me: ...

Kisame: ...

Me: (grins) Hehe Sakura said camel nuts...

Kisame: You are the most non-serious person I know...

Me: I know... :3

Kisame: (sighs) I swear if Kiba dies in this story I'm going to kill YOU.

Me: ...No comment. I'm not going to ruin this for the readers! :3

Kisame: Please Read and Review once your jaw is hinged back to your mouth.

Me: Hehe Camel nuts...

Kisame: ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Confusion, confusion, and more confusion_**

Everyone fell into silence, and stared at Kiba who lay motionless on the floor. Sakura waveringly took a step forward with her hand outstretched cautiously out to him.

"K-Kiba?"

"OWOWOWOWOW!!!" His body shot up, as he clutched his bleeding foot painfully, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. "Ow! Who the fuck shot my foot!?!" He shouted, slowly opening his eye's to look around.

Everyone seemed to let out the breath they had been holding, and then also wondered themselves as they looked around.

Sakura was the first to notice Sasuke hide the object quickly into his pants pocket.

"What in god's name is going on here!?" Standing at the door was a panting Shizune glancing around, and her eye's locking on Kiba's bleeding foot.

"I heard a gunshot and I find a student with a bleeding foot!? Who shot it!?" She looked around at everyone's face accusingly.

Sasuke ran forward in front of Shizune with wide frightened eyes, and pointed behind him, "I saw all of it Vice Prince! Deidara suddenly shot my best friend!"

Deidara blinked, looking around and then pointed at himself confused, "Me, yeah?!" Everyone glanced around confused, no one actually knowing who shot the weapon.

He shook his head, his long hair swishing back and forth, "I didn't shoot any gun, yeah!"

Sasuke grabbed Shizune's hand, "I saw him! And it wouldn't be surprising after he has almost gone to jail more than 5 times! He's a monster and needs to be put in jail again!"

The woman looked around nervously, "Well…I would need proof…Does he have the weapon on him?"

Deidara shook his head, his body stiff, "I-I don't have a weapon, yeah! I-I'll even show you, yeah!" Sasuke stomped up to him just as he was about to put his hand in his pocket, and instead put his hand in it.

"I can't trust you so I'll search myself." He stated, as he fumbled his hand inside. Suddenly, he lifted up his hand, and there he held a gleaming handgun. "See!?"

Everyone gasped, including some of the Akatsuki, while Sakura just stood there shocked.

"Deidara how could you!" Tobi cried, "Tobi is sad!"

"EH!?" He blinked, and looked at the others, "You don't actually believe I shot him right, yeah!?" They stood there silent and looking at the ground. "Guys?"

"D-Deidara didn't shoot him!" Sakura finally spoke up, her eyes narrowed at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke did!"

"Sakura did you just talk?" Shizune blinked startled.

"Forget that!" She pointed at Sasuke accusingly, "I SAW Sasuke put the gun in his pocket!"

Sasuke, as proof, pulled all his pockets out, and looked at Sakura with a sad face. "Sakura I know your upset since you care for him so much…But you need to face the facts…" He sighed.

Shizune straightened her shoulders with finality, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm calling the police to have him arrested." With that she pulled out a phone, called the cops, and watched as Deidara was led away from the building.

"Deidara!" Sakura shouted, as she ran out the building, following the two officers.

He looked over at her, and grinned uncertainly.

"Don't worry, yeah." He said before they shoved him in the car and drove away. She walked back inside silent, as everyone was recovering from the scene.

"Um excuse me," Kiba muttered sweetly. "I don't know if anyone care's, but…MY FOOT IS FUCKING BLEEDING!"

When the day was finally over and Sakura silently packed up at her locker, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her shoulder to see Itachi and the gang.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Listen Sakura…I know your upset since you care about him…But…you need to realize he was holding the gun." He stated sadly. She shrugged his hand off, slamming her locker shut and turned away from him.

"I have nothing to say to you." She walked off, not turning back to look at them even once.

Kisame and Itachi looked at each other sadly, as Sasori stared at Sakura's retreating form silently, a very small unnoticeable smirk on his lips.

As she walked her way home, not looking anyone she passed in the eye, she was stopped when someone pulled her into an alleyway. Just as she was about to scream, a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh, Sakura it's just me." She recognized the voice and looked up to see the face of Sasori who was glancing out of the alleyway. She glared, pushing his hand off her mouth, and puffed out her chest indignantly.

"How dare you!" She shouted, pointing a finger in his chest.

"Sakura…"

"You consider yourself his FRIEND!?"

"Sakura…"

"You think you have the nerve to just capture me!?"

"Sakura."

"If you even THINK I'll forgive you, you're wrong!"

"…"

"…"

"Are you finished?"

"Yes!" She narrowed her eyes, just as Sasori sighed.

"We're going to break Deidara out." She just stood there blinking at him stupidly.

"W-What?"

"We're going to prove Deidara didn't shoot the gun. You're not the only one who saw Sasuke put it in his pocket."

"Y-You mean…" Her eyes widened. "You believe me?"

She was startled when he reached out, ruffling her hair the way Deidara always did, and a small smile graced his lips. "He's my closest friend in the group, of course I believe you. Besides…" He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, his eyes not leaving hers. "It'd be unfair if my rival was locked up."

She blinked and cocked her head to the side confused.

_Rival? What is he talking about? And why is he SMILING?_

"Um…okay…"

When night fell, the two both sneaked towards the jail cells in the center of Konoha. Sasori led the way, until they arrived to the jail area where a guard was on duty.

"I'll divert him." He whispered, before putting on a passive face as he walked over to the man. The policeman looked up, and looked at Sasori suspiciously.

"Please state your business…"

"There's a puppy stuck in a well three miles down north…" He muttered bluntly.

She sweatdropped, _He can't possibly think that's going to wor-_

"I'll save him, you stay right here!" The guy shouted, as he ran down the street quickly. Sasori motioned for her to come over and she complied.

"Alright, do you know where he is?" She asked, looking at the many empty cells. He nodded his head and walked towards the end of the hall, with Sakura following close behind.

"…I hope the twerp's okay, yeah…" They heard Deidara's voice whisper. Before Sasori spoke up, Sakura placed her hand over his mouth, wanting to hear more. "Hopefully she's not worrying too much…I don't know what I'd do if she was upset, yeah…"

"You'd be a whimpering baby." Sakura stated as she walked in front of his cell, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"T-twerp, yeah!"

"Ahem."

"Sasori? I knew you were going to come and break me out, but you brought her too, yeah!?" He nodded his head.

"Um…how are we supposed to break him out anyway?"

"We're not going to break him out this way…"

"What!?" Sakura and Deidara shouted at the same time. He glanced at the ground.

"If we're going to get Sasuke in jail and Deidara out, we're going to have to prove Sasuke had the gun."

"Then why did you bring me here!?!" She shouted, glaring at him intensely.

"I thought you'd want to see him before they put him in a REAL jail cell…" She sighed, and turned to Deidara.

"Don't worry idiot, we'll get you out."

"I'm not worrying…much, yeah…" As Sasori and Sakura turned to walk away, Deidara's voice stopped them. "Wait, before you guys go, Sakura, since you talked, what's the consequence you have to do, yeah?"

Her face went bright, and she avoided eye contact. "I-I can't tell you."

_I can't believe I forgot…_

The next day, when Sakura arrived to school she was greeted by the gang, who which she ignored completely.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino's voice chirped as Sakura shuffled through her locker.

"Hey Ino…" She sighed. Ino was the only other person other than Sasori who believed her, except for Kiba…He really didn't care who did it…he was just pissed off.

"Hey…have you seen Hinata? I haven't seen her since…" She looked away uncertainly. "Well…you know…"

"No, didn't she walk home with you?" She shook her head.

"I dunno Sakura, I'm getting worried…Hinata's a sensitive girl, and she's never been insulted like that before…I wonder if Kiba knows…"

"Knows what?" They both turned to see Kiba looking at them questionably as he hobbled on the one crutch that supported his body. "If I know what?" He repeated.

"We haven't seen Hinata since that incident yesterday…" He visibly grit his teeth, before realizing what she had said.

"Wait! Hinata isn't here today!?" He shouted, startling them both. He shakily turned around and hobbled off. "I'll go look for her!"

"Wait Kiba! What about classes!?" It was not use; he had already gotten out of earshot.

"Jeez…" Ino sighed. "He's like a puppy in love…" She turned her eyes to Sakura. "Speaking of love…" She grinned. "Did you do it?"

Sakura blinked, "Do what?"

"You know! The third consequence!" She shouted exasperatedly. Sakura sighed, looking away blushing.

"How am I supposed to do it if the idiot's in jail?"

* * *

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I'm getting such a large writer's block on this! I'm sorry this chapter was so short!

Kisame: (rolls eyes)

Me: I almost broke my computer when I wrote down Tobi's name...

Kisame: Why do you hate the most popular characters?

Me: ...

Kisame: ...

Me: ...

Kisame: ...

Me: 'Cuz they suck...

Kisame: (sweatdrops)

Me: The next chapter may take more than 1 week to be updated because of my writer's block! D:

Kisame: ...

Me: And as apologies I left this chapter off with a sort of cliffy!

Kisame: Sort of?

Me: Yes...Sort of...

Kisame: ...Erm...Well...Please Read and Review because she's getting lazy...

Me: IT'S NOT BEING LAZY, IT'S CALLED A WRITERS BLOCK!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_Camera's, Toy's, and Break-up_**

"Okay, I followed him for the first half of the day, and now it's your turn." Sasori whispered to her as the crouched not far away from their target, aka Sasuke. He handed her the camera, and glanced over his shoulder at the silent male studying in the library. "If he does anything suspicious, make sure you catch it…"

"Sasori," Sakura started, as he turned his head to look at her questionably. "You've been talking a lot more than before…and…I'm curious."

He smiled slightly, "Let's just say I'm joining the bandwagon." With that, he ruffled her hair again and then walked away from her.

Once his figure disappeared, she switched on the camera and watched as Sasuke stood up and checked out a book.

As time ticked by and Sakura followed and watched every move that Sasuke made, her hope and confidence slowly started to disintegrate.

_So far I haven't found anything suspicious…There's not much I can prove with a photo of Sasuke sneaking into the girl's restroom…_

Just as she was about to give up, she notice him stop suddenly in the hallway and look around cautiously.

She hid behind a corner quickly as to not be seen, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously when he suddenly took a sharp turn into the janitor's room.

_What's he doing in the Janitors room?_

She waited there patiently for a minute or two, and got the camera ready and snapped a photo when he snuck out and shut the door behind him carefully before locking it and then hiding the key on top of an old locker.

_What could be in the Janitor's room that he doesn't want anyone to see…?_

When he turned the corner and I was sure he wasn't going to come back, she snuck over and snatched the hidden key before slipping it into the lock.

Once she heard the click of the door being unlocked, she stepped in and used my hands to feel for a light switch.

_Let's see…where could it…Aha!_

Sakura flipped the switch on, and squinted her eyes so they could adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. She turned her head and looked around slowly for any sign of something she could use to help Deidara.

_This place is pretty empty, except for the closet in the corner over ther-…Of course! The closet!_

Sakura quickly made her way over and was about to place her hand on the handle when she heard a small tap come from inside. Her eyes widened at the thought of rats and mice that might be scurrying around inside.

She quickly shook her head and swallowed the disgusted feeling, before opening the closet.

She almost screamed when a large object fell out and landed on the floor.

"W-What the hell…" She muttered, before using her foot to turn the object over.

Once she turned it over, she gasped in surprise at the crying bruised up face. "H-Hinata!?!"

The girl continued to sob and whimper through her gag, as Sakura got to work on untying her.

"Hinata, what happened!?!" I asked bewildered as I removed the gag and the last of the ropes.

The missing ropes revealed her torn up uniform and small cuts all over her body. They crying girl wrapped her arms around Sakura as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"I-I w-was…so s-scared…" She choked out in-between sobs.

I pulled her back so I could look her in the eye, "Hinata what happened?!"

_**I continued to sit in the girl's bathroom and cry, not caring who heard. I was still in shock from when Naruto had called me a slut, only moments before. **_

_**I rubbed my already swollen eyes and shakily stood up. I walked over to the sink and let the cool water run before I started to splash my face with it. **_

_**I started to dry my face with a paper towel, but removed it and turned when I heard someone enter.**_

_**"You're pathetic." Temari said as she watched me throw the paper towel away. She smirked when I visibly flinched. "Because of your friend, Sasuke is on low confidence mode." **_

_**She looked me up and down, and smirked even wider. "He hasn't used you yet, so you should be of use."**_

_**With that, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and into the hallway, before dragging me away from the kids leaving the cafeteria and into the Janitors room.**_

_**She shoved me into the room and in front of Sasuke who had an annoyed look on his face. He looked down at me, and then smirked. **_

_**I started to cry.**_

_**"Don't worry; I'm not going to rape you or anything. However…" Temari handed him an object before walking out of the room. **_

_**He bent down so he was eye-level with me, before placing the object on my cheek and then sliding it against my skin, cutting it.**_

_**"Every time I'm angry, I'm going to hurt you. Think of yourself as…my toy." I cried harder, and then gasped when his hand flew out and slapped me. I touched my red cheek painfully.**_

_**He frowned, and then took a pile of ropes and a rag before walking to me slowly. "I don't trust you, so I'll be keeping you in the closet from now on…"**_

She burst out crying again as I grabbed her in a tight hug. I let her story sink in, and suddenly I was filled with pure hate.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll make sure that Sasuke get's taken away…He won't hurt you again…But I'll need you to do something for me."

I raised the camera to my eye.

**-1 hour later-**

"It huuuuurts!!" Hinata whined as the nurse pressed the cotton swab on a deep cut on her cheek.

The nurse sighed, "If I don't but the anesthetic on it, it will get infected."

"But it huuuuurts!!" She flailed her arms around as Sakura watched, perched on a stool not far away.

"Hinata, stop trying to make this so difficult, you're worse than the Inuzuka boy…"

"Who's worse than me?" Sakura turned her head to see Kiba wobble in, concentrating on his footing before the leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath.

"K-Kiba! W-What happened to your f-foot!?" Kiba looked up at the familiar voice, and his eyes widened when he saw the condition of the girl.

He quickly jumped over, and quickly fell on his face just as fast.

He ignored the slightly pain, and pushed himself up to look at her.

"Hinata what happened to you!?!" He shouted loudly.

"A-Ah…um…" Her eyes welled up before she burst out crying again.

"Sasuke did it." Sakura stated bluntly, as she looked at the photos she took of Hinata in concentration.

"Sasuke…" Sakura quickly looked up at the way his voice sounded.

It sounded cruel, it sounded mean, and it sounded like…He was going to kill someone.

"Kiba…don't do anything stupid…" Sakura frowned, before looking back at her photos. He glanced at Sakura.

"But look what he DID to her! Don't you-"

"Don't ask if I care, because I do. But, if you kill Sasuke that'll leave nothing for me to kill." He thought about it for a second before sitting on the bed next to her.

"You could kill Temari…" He mumbled irritably.

She smirked at that, but continued to look at the photos.

"Excuse me Kiba…" The nurse started, an obvious look of sternness on her face. "But, as you can see, Hinata isn't fully clothed…" She ushered at the bandages wrapped around Hinata's chest and the panties that were the only thing hiding her nakedness.

His face heated up intensely, before he covered his eyes and stood before hobbling his way toward the door.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He shouted repeatedly, as he bumped into a desk. Hinata smiled slightly at that.

**-After School-**

"So that means you can go to the cops now right!?" Ino asked for the 5th time as Sakura put her school things away.

Sakura sighed, "For the last time Ino, we need proof about the gun…This is just extra topping to the punishment he'll get…"

"Argh! But Deidara could be dying of boredom right now as we speak!"

"Don't you have other things to worry about?" She asked, just to get off the topic, "Like Shikamaru for instance? That was some kiss you FORCEFULLY shared…"

"Hahaha…" She rolled her eyes. "There's nothing. That was just my finality to show my feelings. I am TOTALLY over him now."

"I find that a little hard to believe…" Both girls jumped startled and turned to see Shikamaru smirking at her, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked toward them.

"Hmm…" Sakura replied as she saw the blush spread across Ino's cheeks. Ino crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"What could YOU possibly want? Don't you need to go back to your bitchy girlfriend?" The smirk didn't remove itself from his lips as he shrugged.

"Meh…Things weren't working out and I broke up with her." He took a hand out of his pocket to scratch the back of his neck as he looked her in the eye. "I found some other girl I like…"

She blinked stupidly, and didn't have time to react when his head swooped down and he placed his lips on hers.

* * *

Me: I'm baaaaaack!!

Kisame: Oh goody...(rolls eyes)

Me: I know I said a couple weeks...but it ended up being a month...'Cuz the thing is, I got sick from school for a week with breathing problems, and then all of a sudden when I started to feel better I got a fever of 103.5!! O.O

Kisame: Aren't you going to talk about the story like you're SUPPOSED to?

Me: I'm getting to it!

Kisame: ...

Me: ...

Kisame: ...? Well...?

Me: ...What? o.o

Kisame: Talk about the story!

Me: Oh! Yeah! Right! Ehehe...

Kisame: (sighs)

Me: Well, as you can see my writer's block has vanished for this bit of the story!

Kisame: This chapter was kind of serious...

Me: Yeah...well, anyway, this chapter makes Temari and Sasuke look MUCH more like the bad guys! :D

Kisame: I noticed you left another cliffy...

Me: Yup! I'm back on board babeh!

Kisame: ...

Me: ...

Kisame: Don't ever say that again...

Me: ...yeah...

Kisame: What else do you have to say about the stor-

Me: Please Read and Review! :D

Kisame: Hey! Wait a-


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_New Friend's and Sibling Fear_**

_Okay...I really didn't need to see that..._

Sakura thought to herself as she walked out of the building and away from the two snogging teens. She sighed, as she shifted the bag on her shoulder uncomfortably.

"I hope Deidara's okay..." She mumbled to herself, when something suddenly caught her eye. She bent down and picked up a newspaper that was about to fly away, and looked at the bold letter displayed across it.

**ATTACK ON KH STUDENT!**

**Just a day ago, a Senior at Konoha High, Deidara, shot and tried to kill a junior student by the name of Inuzuka Kiba. Fortunatley for me I was able to interview a student who attend the same school and knew Deidara.**

**"Deidara wasn't very fond of Kiba, and he was very violent so it's not a surprise he's been put in jail..." Said a blond spkiy haired female who looked at the ground sadly. "He always hung with the wrong crowd...Like the school whore Ino and the silent voodoo queen, Sakura."**

_VOODOO QUEEN!?!_

Sakura's jaw fell slightly at that.

**As I walked into the jail (And snuck past the cop), I crept over to the delinquents cell. As I pushed the microphone through the bars the first words to leave his mouth as he looked at me with cold eyes was:**

**"Who the fuck are you, yeah?"**

**When I told him I was part of the media he had frowned slightly and glared darkly at me.**

**"Why the hell are you always snooping into people's buisness, yeah!? Fuck off, yeah!"**

"That doesn't sound like Deidara..." She muttered before throwing the paper in a trash bin nearby. She rubbed her head as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. Her eye's turned slightly to see a small and empty Cafe nearby which seemed cozy enough to settle her thoughts in.

When she opened the door and sat down on a stool at the counter, she was met with a smiling face. "Welcome! What would you like to drink?"

Sakura sighed tirdley and placed her bag down next to her, "Anything's fine, thanks."

As the girl bent down to pick up a cup and fill it with some sort of smoothie she looked up at Sakura with a worried frown.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked before placing the liquid in front of Sakura. She glanced up at the girl who still had the worried look.

"Well...My friend was convicted of something he didn't do...And I'm trying to prove he didn't do it."

She took out a cloth and started to wash the counter slowly, "What's your friend's name?"

"Deidara..."

Her wiping paused, "Oh, your talking about that shooting at the Konoha school, right?"

Sakura nodded and took a small sip of her drink. "Yeah, I know he didn't do it, because I saw Sasuke do it. Not only that, but he also did this." Sakura shuffled through the bag and pulled out the camera that held the photos of Hinata bruised and scarred and handed it to the girl who dropped the rag into a wastebin.

She clicked through each photo, her face passive yet concentrated. As she continued to press buttons and look at the photos, Sakura finished off her drink and pushed it away.

It took a few moments before she finally spoke, "This is some good evidence Sakura..."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "How do you know my name...?"

She smiled and handed the camera back to her, "I go to the same school as you."

Sakura blushed slightly embarassed, and then looked at the counter. "Oh...I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to apologize about! Anyway, since you don't know, my name's Jesserai." Jesserai smiled and took the cup from Sakura.

She shuffled through her bag to look for money but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to pay, this one's on the house."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks..." She walked over to the door but was stopped by Jesserai's voice.

"Sakura! If you ever feel overwhelmed, feel free to tell me how your case against Sasuke is going!"

**SAKURA'S POV.**

The next morning I awoke early and headed to school at a fast pace so I would be able to meet up with Sasori.

When I saw his figure off in the distance, I waved and called his name. He turned and then slowed down his pace so I could catch up.

"I heard about the thing with Hinata. Do you have photo's?" He asked calmly as I nodded my head and then shuffled through my bag for the camera. I handed it to him, and watched as he pressed through the photos slowly looking them over.

He nodded and then handed the camera back to me, before patting my head.

"Good, this should help make his sentence longer...But, now we need to get proof he had the gun..."

**DEIDARA'S POV.**

I sighed and paced back and forth in my cell while sending an occasional glare towards the cop.

I know it's not entirley his fault I'm in here...but GOD DAMMIT! If I stay here any longer I'm going to die of boredom!

I mumbled curses to myself, but stopped when the jail doors opened.

I quickly looked over to see if it was Sakura, but frowned when I saw it was some dumb girl I didn't know. I sat down and banged my head against the cell bars in frustration.

The cop glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the girl with a smile, "Good Morning Jesserai!"

The girl smiled back at him, "Good Morning Sir!"

"What brings you here today?"

"May I please see the gun that number 07842 had held?" My ears perked up in intrest at the sound of my number.

I raised my head to look at the girl again. Why did she want the gun I had held?

"Sure you can, but could I ask why?" He scratched his head slightly.

She grinned and wagged a finger at him, "You know fully well you can't ask why!"

"Right right...Well here you go." He said after he had put on gloves and handed her a piece of the crime.

She placed it in her purse and I watched as she shuffled it around inside before removing it and handing it back to the officer.

"Thank you!" She smiled but I swore I saw her eyes trail to me and wink before she walked back out.

I frowned and cocked my head to the side. Well...That was weird...

**HINATA'S POV.**

I glanced to my left and then to my right, before rushing down the hall towards the safety of my locker.

Once I reached it I placed my back against it and slid down before clutching my pounding heart.

Ever since the incident with Sasuke I had been always been looking behind my back, I afraid he would be there.

I didn't feel safe anywhere I went, and it was making me think I was losing my mind.

I felt my bottom lip tremble and my eyes start to water up, and I hugged my knees so I could hide my face.

There they go again, I can't control them, it's like my tears have a mind of their own.

Maybe Naruto was right... I hugged my knees tighter so I felt like a ball and let a small sob escape my lips.

"Hinata...?" I raised my head slowly to see Kiba looking at me worriedly as he balanced himself on one foot.

He struggled to lean against the locker next to mine, and dropped down with a thud so he was sitting next to me.

He turned his head to look at me with his still worried eyes.

I wiped the tears away quickly and mumbled an apology, feeling foolish for crying about something dumb again.

He smiled slightly but with no humor in it.

"You don't have to apologize. What's wrong?" He asked as softly as he could, as he raised his hand to place it gently on my head.

I looked away from him ashamed for making him feel bad again.

"M-Maybe Naruto's r-right..." I muttered. I felt his hand tense slightly on top of my hair.

It was a few moments before he actually spoke, "Maybe he's right about...what?"

The tears fell from my eyes again and down my cheeks, "M-Maybe I really a-am a c-creepy c-crybaby s-sl-"

He dropped his hand and placed both hands on my shoulder so I was looking at him. "Don't you dare." His eyes looked very angry.

I knew that Kiba had always pretended to be a tough and mean guy and always acted angry. But this time...He looked VERY angry, and it was real.

I blinked slightly frightened as I ntoice him visibly clench his teeth. "Don't you dare call yourself a creepy crybaby slut! Don't you dare! Don't ever!" His hands slid from my shoulders and held my arms softly instead as he looked at the ground. "Please..."

My eyes widened.

I had never seen Kiba look so helpless before, he actually looked like HE was the one who was going to cry.

"I-I'm...sorry..." He mumbled, as he let go of me to push a hand through his hair. "I must've scared you...Sorry..." He looked at me with a sad smile.

"Just...don't call yourself that again okay? Your a wonderful girl...you don't deserve to be called those things. There's so many things that you are...Ah! Well! What I mean is-" His face flushed a bright red. "U-U'm...H-Hinata...y-you...I mean...I-"

"Aww how touching." Kiba and I looked up, and to my hororr saw Sasuke staring down at us with a sneer as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah! Touching!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond beside him's behavior. "Not now stupid..."

Naruto closed his mouth and looked at the ground sullenly.I couldn't keep my eyes off the Uchiha who towered above us, and I quickly felt the fear make my body tremble.

I dug my nails into my knees and closed my eyes tightly. However, they quickly shot wide open when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders as Kiba pressed me close to him.

"I won't let him hurt you..." I heard him whisper through clenched teeth.

"Now..." Sasuke tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What to do with you two..."

"Yeah! What to do!" Naruto piped up, grinning. Sasuke whacked him upside the head.

"Shut up stupid...Oh! I know..." He muttered, before placing a foot on top of Kiba's cast.

He winced greatly, but didn't remove his arms away from me. Sasuke smiled sadistically, "Well now...How long can you keep this up for...?" With that he dug his heel deeply into the area where the bullet had been removed from.

Kiba yelped out in pain, but just clutched harder to me.

_Kiba..._

I thought, as I felt my chest tighten up. Sasuke put more pressure onto his heel making Kiba bit his lip and make him shut his eyes tightly.

_You're hurting him..._

Sasuke started to chuckle, and leaned forward to put most of his weight on it this time.

I felt something snap inside of me as Kiba continued to hold me and as the first tears of pain escaped his closed eyes.

I struggled out of Kiba's arms, and shoved Sasuke with enough force to make him fall back and whack Naruto with his elbow so that they both fell. "S-Stop!"

Naruto raised his hand to his nose that was starting to drip blood from the force of the blow Sasuke's elbow had given it. Sasuke sat on the floor in shock for awhile before he glared darkly at me.

"You...bitch..." He whispered murderously. He stood up shakily, along with Naruto who kept bringing his hand back and forth to examine how much blood was leaking.

"Yeah! Bitch!" Naruto echoed. Sasuke turned his glare towards Naruto.

"WILL YOU SHUT-"

"Little brother..." Sasuke shut his mouth quickly, and his body tensed as he turned to look at someone who was behind me.

I turned also, to see the older Uchiha looking at Kiba who was writhing and clutching his foot in pain.

Sasuke tripped and fell backwards, his eyes not leaving the older one's, before he scrambled back to his feet and ran, with Naruto trailing close behind.

A few minutes later, I watched the older Uchiha place Kiba, passed out from the pain, on a bed in the Nurse's office, before turning on his heel and walking out.

I glanced over at Kiba one last time before I followed the elder close behind and walked beside him.

He slowed down so I could catch up and then looked down at me with an eyebrow raised curious as if to ask why I was following him.

"U-Um...I-I've been m-meaning to a-ask..."

He stayed silent but let a small sound escape the back of his throat to tell me he was listening.

"W-Why is S-Sasuke so s-scared of y-you?" I raised me eyes up to his shyly.

"I killed our parents for the last fudgsicle pop..." I stopped in my tracks and watched his figure dissapear behind the corner before I fell to my knees.

* * *

Me: (rolling on floor and laughing hysterically)

Kisame: WHAT THE HELL IS **WRONG** WITH YOU!?!

Me: I tried! I really did! This was supposed to be ALL seriousness and fluff, but I couldn't help myself!

Kisame: Christ...

Me: Congrats again Jesserai for winning the contest and becoming an important character in my story! :D

Kismae: Yeah yeah, congratz...Whatever...

Me: (starts laughing again) Fudgsicle pops....Psh...WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Kisame: (sweatdrops)

Me: I was SUPPOSED to make Sasuke's fear of his brother a serious thing...but...Fudgsicle pops just popped in my head...

Kisame: You are weird...

Me: At least I didn't kill my parents for the last fudgsicle pop!

Kisame: (sighs) You're not going to drop this are you...

Me: Nope!

Kisame: (sighs again) Please Read and Review so you can explain the ending was just stupid...

Me: WHAT!?! It's FUNNY! Admit it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_Third Deadly Dare_**

"Deidara...?" Sakura peered inside the jail and stared at the area where Deidara's cell was located. His head quickly came into view as he peered between the bars at her before grinning widely.

"Sakura, yeah!" She walked over so that she was in front of him, and let off a small yelp when his arms snaked through the bars and grabbed her so that he could hug her slightly. "I've been so bored here alone, yeah!"

She slithered out of his arms and then looked up at him warmly. "Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon enough!"

"Actually...," They both turned to look at the cop that had been watching over the cells, as he took a pair of keys out of his pants pocket and unlocked the cell door. "You'll be out of here in a couple seconds."

They both blinked at him stupidly, "What?"

"Well, it seems that there wasn't even a single fingerprint that was similar to yours on the gun...So...You're free to go."

"But...Kiba's foot..." Sakura muttered disbelievingly.

The cop scratched the top of his head, through his mess of dark hair.

"Well...I don't like to be the bearer of bad news...But...The case was dropped until further notice..."

"No...way..." Sakura muttered as they both walked out of the jail, completely stunned speechless. How could they have just DROPPED the case all of a sudden? Shouldn't they worry that it might happen again!?

She laughed nervously, "Well...I guess we should at least be happy you're-"

She paused and looked up at Deidara questionably when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She blushed however, when he suddenly swooped down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled back grinning as she stared up at him slightly bewildered.

"W-What was that for!?"

"It's been a long time since we've kissed, yeah!" He exclaimed as he took her hand in his and kept on walking.

"You're weird..." She mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"Speaking of weird..." He started, "What's the third dare you have to do, yeah?"

"Deidara!" She shouted suddenly, loud enough to make him jump startled. "Since you haven't been in school lately you'll need to catch up on your studying! I-Ill help you! W-Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow!"

He frowned slightly, "But what about the-"

"BYE!" When the words left her mouth she quickly let go of his hand and ran.

He stood in the middle of the street and blinked.

"But...I don't like studying, yeah..."

The next morning Sakura woke up early and sat up in bed, nervous to no end.

"Maybe he'll forget to come..." She muttered to herself.

However, her thoughts were immediately crushed when she heard a tap on her window, turned her head, and saw the familiar grin.

**Sakura's POV**

I sighed, and let him in, before he sat down at the little table in the center of my room.

I grabbed the books off my side desk and sat next to him, before slamming them down on the tabletop.

Deidara frowned deeply at the books and sighed.

"Why do I have to study, yeah..."

"Did you forget about senior exams? You want to go to college don't you?" I snapped bitterly.

"Well SOMEONE'S in a bad mood, yeah." I sighed as I started to open a Senior English book.

"Am not."

"Are too, yeah!"

"Am no-AH!" I gasped loudly when he suddenly climbed over me and started to tickle me. "S-Stop!" I giggled, as I pushed his hands away from my sides. "None of the studying is going to be finished if we keep this up!"

"That's the whole point, yeah..." He whispered to himself only to get whacked upside the head by me before I rolled back into a sitting position.

As we continued to study for a couple hours, I realized I was slowly running out of time to make my move.

I felt my face heat up as I glanced over at Deidara who had a concentrated look on his face as he tried to solve a math problem.

My heart rate sped up as I continued to study his face, and as he tapped his lip with the pencil.

It was now or never, this would probably be my only chance. As he continued to look down at the paper

I got onto my knees and touched his face which got his attention immediately.

He raised an eyebrow making me blush immensely.

I leaned forward, taking him off guard, and pressed my lips against his. He seemed confused at first, but finally gave in as he wrapped his arms around my waist securely and shut his eyes.

I quickly slipped my tongue past his sealed lips and traced it along his. He seemed confused again, but continued to let me do what I liked.

My heart slammed against my ribcage as I trailed my fingers lightly up and down his chest making him shiver slightly.

I blushed even harder as I came to the realization that I would have to hurry up before he started getting suspicious.

_I hate you so much right now Ino..._

I continued to kiss him feverishly as my hand paused on his stomach, and his hands moved from my waist to hold my face.

As quick as I could, my hand swooped down and squeezed.

His hands instantly removed themselves from my waist to cover his mouth when a loud groan escaped his lips.

The next thing I knew, he shoved me off and stood up with a face so red I could've mistaken him as a large cherry.

I slowly drew back my hand that had done the deed and clutched it tightly to my chest, too scared to look him in the eyes.

A very awkward silence filled the room, except for the occasional shaky gasp of breath from Deidara.

"W-," I could hear him struggle to find his voice. "W-Why did...I-I...um...g-got to g-go, y-yeah..." With that, he ran out of the room as fast as he could, leaving me there to feel the full blow of what I had just done.

**Sakura's POV.**

Once she felt that she could feel her legs, Sakura stood up, walked over to her bed, and picked up the phone before dialing Ino's number.

She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello, Yamanaka residence this is Ino spea-"

"I fucking...hate you..." Sakura whispered angrily into the phone.

"Sakura? That you? Why? What did I...Don't tell me..." She could practically see Ino as a large grin slowly spread across her face. "You did it!?! You actually did that to him!?!"

"Ino!" Sakura moaned exasperate as she felt her hand tingle. "Thanks to you it's going to be so awkward tomorrow!"

Ino burst out laughing on the opposite end of the line. "I can't believe you actually did it! I feel bad for Deidara now!"

"I-It's your fault!"

Once her laughter had slowly ceased, she spoke again, "Really Sakura, how is it MY fault...? Be reasonable!"

"You dared me to-"

"I was only a kid! That dare was YEARS ago! When I had told you the third dare I was just reciting something I had heard my mom say to her friend on the phone while they were talking about dad!"

"But..."

"When me and Hinata came to the school we hadn't even thought ONCE about that dare. I didn't even remember it until you didn't speak to me!"

"..." Sakura fell silent, and stared at the floor. Why HAD she kept that dare from when she was little?

Why had she not given up when she was forcibly moved away from her friends?

Had her pride really been that big?

All this time she could've lived the life of a normal teenage girl, instead of being the girl who stood to the sides and kept her guard up around everyone.

"Oh well," Ino muttered. "I guess it's thanks to those dares that you got to meet and become friends with Deidara and the gang..."

It came as a bit of a shock as she thought of how if she hadn't held up the dares until then, she would've never actually known Deidara.

Never would have become friends with everyone, and eventually, probably ended up as one of Sasuke's used girls as much as she hated to admit it.

"Oh, by the way, how'd you do it without getting caught by the police officer?"

Sakura blushed brightly again, "You're a pervert...And Deidara isn't in jail anymore..." She heard a click and then a long beep. "...Ino...?"

She turned her head at the sound of a knock at her window, and her eyes widened when she saw Ino and the rest of the gang, excluding Deidara.

_How'd she...,_ She shook her head.

After all this was Ino we were talking about, nothing is impossible for her when she's holding a cell phone.

Sakura opened her window as her friends piled into the room all of them with an eager face.

"Deidara's back!?" Kisame shouted immediately, as he looked around the room.

Itachi looked around along with him and frowned when he didn't see the blond. "Strange...Where is he...?"

Ino grinned widely as Sakura grabbed a pillow to hide her blushing face in it.

Sasori seemed to sense how uncomfortable she was, so he tapped Itachi and Kisame. "If he's not here, he's not here. We'll just see him tomorrow at school..."

The two seemed to agree, before the jumped out the way they had entered.

Sasori glanced quickly at Sakura before he followed after them, grabbing the wrist of Ino who looked like she was in pain from all the laughter she was holding in.

The next morning when Sakura arrived to school, she instantly ran over to help Hinata as she struggled help Kiba up the steps.

"This is so humiliating..." Kiba groaned, as Sakura lifted up his other arm and Hinata held onto Kiba's crutch to keep it steady. Once they finally got him up and into the building, Hinata turned to look at Sakura.

"U-Um...," She muttered quietly. "D-Did s-something h-happen t-to D-Deidara...? H-He s-seems..."

"Really embarrassed." Kiba finished for her, also turning slightly to look at Sakura.

"...," She hesitated, there was no way she was going to tell Hinata, afraid she'll pass out, or Kiba, afraid he'll burst out laughing like Ino had.

Hinata held up her hands quickly, "Y-You d-don't h-have t-to tell if y-you don't w-want to!! W-We're just happy D-Deidara i-is ba-back...," Her eyes started to water. "S-Sorry..."

"It's okay Hinata." Kiba grinned, as he patted her head gently. "How about you help me get to class...?"

She nodded her head, eager to help in any way, "O-Okay!"

Sakura watched as they walked away, and turned on her heel when they disappeared around the corner.

As she walked towards her locker, she stumbled and fell when she walked into someone.

"Sorry, yeah!" She felt her face heat up, and her heart pound quickly as she looked up to see blue eyes and a hand extended out to her. Realizing who it was, he quickly pulled his hand back, and blushed as red as her.

Once she had gotten to her feet, she quickly looked away, clenching her fists tightly. "Um...," She mumbled awkwardly as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Uh...b-bye, yeah..." He muttered quickly before running down the hall.

"I knew it...," Sakura jumped at the sound of Sasori's voice and he came out from a corner and walked up to her. "What happened between you two...?" He asked, as he crossed his arms to look at her sternly.

"U-Um...," She looked at the floor awkwardly. "T-That is..."

"What was the third dare...?" He asked calmly.

Her eyes widened as she looked into his observing eyes.

She looked away quickly.

"I-It was nothing..." She mumbled.

"Sakura...," She looked over at him again as he got closer and bent slightly so she could feel the full power of his stare. "You can't hide anything from me."

"I-It's none of your business!" She finally shouted before walking around him and making a dash for it.

Any moment longer staring into his cold eyes, and she would've crumbled and burst out what had happened.

As she reached her locker and opened it, she bit her lip. Why was she so frustrated?

Why couldn't everyone just hurry up and drop the matter?

Why is she acting like such a wimp whenever she met Sasori's eyes?

Why couldn't she build up the confidence to confront Deidara and explain?

While she was so busy asking herself questions, she didn't notice someone walk up behind her until they cleared their throat and spoke.

"Sakura, yeah?"

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!

Kisame: Holy-

Me: I really don't have much to say about this chapter, since it's a pretty awkward one...

Kisame: (jaw drops to floor)

Me: Erm...Oh! Yeah! I won't be updating for a little while, because I need to take a small break from my MidTerm Exams...

Kisame: o.o

Me: Oh and I should mention! Since this story will be ending in a couple more chapters,(Don't know how many yet...) I set up a new poll for what DeiSaku chapter story I'll wirte next.

Kisame: o.o

Me: There are three story choices to choose from! You can choose 2! The summaries to the stories are at the beginning of my profile page!

Kisame: o.o

Me: ...Are you really that shocked...?

Kisame: YOU MADE HER TOUCH HIS-

Me: DING DONG DITCH! o.o

Kisame: ...

Me: ...

Kisame: ...

Me: What?! I couldn't let you say it! I have to keep this T rated thank you!

Kisame: (twitches)

Me: Anyways, please READ, REVIEW, and VOTE IN THE NEW POLL!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_A Failed Confession...Or not?_**

"Deidara...," Sakura stammered, surprised, for only a few minutes ago he had ran away. "L-Listen I should expla-" He placed a hand over her mouth to cut her off, his eyes still not meeting hers.

"No...You don't need to...I already know why you did it, yeah." He glanced over at her, but quickly looked away when their eyes met as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

He released his hand from her mouth to look down at the floor.

"If you KNEW then why'd you RUN!?" She shouted, feeling irritated at knowing he had ran away from her twice, knowing why she had even done the deed in the first place.

"U-Um...," He scratched the back of his head. "I-It's just that..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" He finally shouted, turning narrowed eyes towards her. "I couldn't help it, okay, yeah?! Yesterday you were just so...so..." He struggled for the right word. "_Sexy_, yeah!"

She blushed brightly, her eyes widening. Did he just call her sexy?

He groaned, "Okay I'll admit it, you had almost seduced me, yeah..." His face went as red as hers as he continued to narrow his eyes at her. "I-If I had stayed, I would've..." He shook his head to rid the thought.

"Well this is a very interesting conversation..." Came a dull voice. Both Sakura and Deidara turned their heads to see Sasuke leaning against a locker on the opposite side of the hall, looking at them while holding an object.

He smirked slowly, "I wonder how much of this recording I could edit to make it more pleasurable..."

Sakura jumped at seeing that the object in his hand was a tape recorder that was still recording.

Deidara visibly tensed.

"Give that back, yeah." He muttered darkly.

"Oh?" Sasuke pouted with an innocent look on his face. "But it's not even yours...But don't worry..." His pout turned into a malicious smile. "I won't be using it anytime soon."

With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Months slowly drew by, the tape recording and the shooting eventually fading from Sakura's memory.

"Hey Kiba!" Sakura hollered happily as she ran over to the boy, whose cast was long gone.

Kiba turned to grin at her and wave as she caught up to him.

She looked around. "Are the others here yet?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "No it's just you and me...Well, soon it'll be just you."

She frowned and cocked her head to the side, "How come?"

"Well Shikamaru and Ino planned a date on this day, and Hinata's sick so..." He trailed off, making her smirk.

"So you'll be at her house to help her get better I assume?" She laughed when he blushed slightly. "Ya know, you can go now. I'll just wait here by myself."

"But I'd like to see how Deidara did on his exams too..." He muttered. She shoved him away with a stern look.

"It's perfectly fine! Now you go and take care of your girlfriend!"

His face went a darker crimson, "S-She's not my-!"

"Okay, okay! I was kidding!" She rolled her eyes. "Go take care of your _crush_."

If possible he went redder, "I-I don't have a crush on h-!"

"Just GO!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes again.

He opened his mouth to protest again, and then thought against it before running down the steps and away from the building.

Sakura snickered. After all of these months of obvious attraction, Kiba still hadn't confessed the way he felt towards Hinata.

And with the way things were going, Sakura didn't think it was going to be anytime soon.

As for the situation with Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino...Well...Temari now hated Ino ten-fold, and continued to try and force Shikamaru into things he didn't want to do.

_I wonder how Shikamaru's and Ino's date is going..._, she thought curiously as she sat on the school steps and continued to wait.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the school door open, and footsteps behind her as someone approached from behind.

"Sakura, yeah?" She quickly snapped out of it, and jumped up to turn and face Deidara with an expectant look.

"Well!? How'd you do!?"

He sighed and looked at the ground sadly before handing her the exam paper.

She gulped and looked down at it slowly and fearfully before her eyes widened at the large red 'B' that stood out at the top.

"You got a 'B'!?!?" She looked up, mouth agape, to see Deidara grinning widely at her.

She grinned back before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Congratulations Deidara!" She shouted, ecstatic.

"Do I get a prize?" He asked, his grin turning to a smirk.

She laughed, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him fully on the mouth. She pulled back slightly to smile.

"I'm so proud of you." He just laughed, and kissed her again, but deeper and harder this time. His tongue grazed against her lips and then wrestled with her own tongue, as he also wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ahem, no public affection during school hours." Came a womanly voice before they both pulled away to see the principle smiling at them. "And congratulations Deidara." She added.

He grinned, "Thanks. Oh, and school is over so we're not breaking any rules, yeah."

She just chuckled and then made her way down the steps and down the walk.

"Wasn't she supposed to argue back?" Sakura muttered, before shrugging and looking back at him again. "Anyway, where are you planning to go to college?"

"Suna's Building School of Arts, yeah!" He shouted excitedly.

He smiled, "Hopefully I'll be going in another...few...weeks...,yeah..." He trailed off slowly, his smile slowly turning down into a frown.

She blinked, startled, at his sudden change in mood. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at her, still wrapped in his arms. "Suna's far away...Are you going to be okay, yeah?"

_Oh yeah_, she thought, realizing for the first time what this meant. _That means he'll be gone and I won't get to see him for months..._

She patted his shoulder, "Aw don't worry Deidara, I can live without having you around for a few months. I'm a big girl."

He smirked, before leaning down and kissing her again.

Instead of it being a heated kiss like usual, it was tender and soft, like he wanted to savor the moment.

And it scared her.

The next day when Sakura arrived to school, she was quickly met with a flurry of blond.

"Ino?" She asked curiously as the girl bent down to catch her breath. "What's u-AH!" Ino suddenly grabbed her hand, and ran as fast as she could towards the cafeteria. "Ino what's going on?!"

"SHH! They'll hear us if you're not quiet!" Ino whispered before hiding them against the wall and peering into the room.

"Who'll hear us?" Sakura whispered back, also peering into the room to see what she was talking about.

She grinned joyously, and covered her mouth as to not make a sound, after seeing what was inside.

Inside the room, Kiba was pacing back and forth while Hinata sat on a chair in front of him, utterly confused.

"W-what's wrong K-kiba?" The girls heard Hinata ask uncertainly.

The boy stopped to stare at her, before his face went a deep red as he looked at the floor.

"H-Hold on, I n-need a moment..." He sighed, taking a few deep breaths. She sat there quietly and patiently, until he finally looked up at her with a determined face. "H-Hinata...I...-"

"Good morning Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata!!!" Came a loud cheery voice.

Ino and Sakura froze, and turned to see Tobi running and waving towards them.

"Ino and S-Sakura...?" Hinata hopped up out of the chair and walked over to the door to sure enough see the two girls.

Both of them glared darkly at Tobi.

Kiba walked over, and looked out, before clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes at them both.

"Um...We can explain..." Sakura started nervously.

Hinata looked at Ino and Sakura questionably, "E-explain what?" She asked, confused.

"Tobi saw my friends and wanted to-" He was cut off by Ino's shoe connecting with his face and knocking him to the floor.

"You damn idiot! You ruined what Kiba was going to say!" Sakura held Ino back as she tried to strangle the boy.

"K-Kiba...," Hinata said, turning to look at him. "W-What were you g-going t-to say a-anyway...?"

He looked at the floor and frowned, "Nothing...It wasn't important anyway..." He sighed, before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. "We should get to class..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, before following what Ino did and chucking her shoe at Tobi's head.

"Ow! T-Tobi didn't do anything wrong! Tobi's a good-" He was cut off by a third shoe hitting him, this time knocking him out.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. "I didn't throw that..." Sakura muttered.

"Neither did I..." Ino replied, before both girls turned to see Hinata glaring at Tobi before she ran after Kiba.

"Wow..." Both girls muttered, surprised.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata shouted, panting as she ran to catch up with him.

He turned to look at her and sigh, "Look Hina-Are you okay!?" He quickly rushed over when she tripped and fell flat on her face. "I-I'm sorry Hinata, I should've let you caught u-"

He was caught off guard when she suddenly sat up, grabbed his shirt, and placed her lips softly on his.

* * *

Kisame: You're going to get killed for the cliffhanger again...

Me: Shut up! Anyway! I am back from MidTerms!

Kisame: How'd you do...?

Me: ...Let's just say I passed...

Kisame: Huh...Well, back to the story.

Me: Right! You guys do NOT have to worry! Everyone is NOT going to just forget the shooting, and the tape recording will be used for later chapters!

Kisame: What about the whole Deidara and college thing...?

Me: Yeah...He'll be leaving near the end of the chapters...

Kisame: WHAT!?! You're going to make this a depressed ending!?!

Me: NO! There's going to be a happy surprise before he leaves! (crosses arms and pouts)

Kisame: Back to the story again...Why are you so mean to Tobi...?

Me: I HATE HIM!!! ARGH!!!! HE'S LUCKY I DIDN'T LET INO STRANGLE HIM!!

Kisame: .........

Me: .........

Kisame: ........Now you're going to be killed for the cliffhanger AND hurting the favorite character of a bunch of people.....

Me: .....

Kisame: .....

Me: ....

Kisame: ....

Me: I like soda. :D

Kisame: BE SERIOUS FOR-

Me: Please Read Review, and Vote! (Takes out shield to block cliffhanger-haters)

Kisame: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_Sasori's Surprising Warning_**

Hinata quickly pulled away with wide eyes. She hadn't meant for that to happen, but she had just gotten so aggravated she didn't think straight and just acted on impulse.

"H-Hinata...?" Kiba asked disbelievingly as she slowly pulled her hand away from his shirt. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry...I-I s-shouldn't have...S-Sorry..." His face went a bright red before he quickly scooped the girl in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Don't apologize Hinata...I uh..." He mentally smacked himself for not just coming out and saying it.

"I-I love you K-Kiba...," Hinata muttered, starting to cry again. "I-I'm sorry..! I-I'm s-so sorry..!"

He froze, his heart beating a mile a minute. She loved him? That means she felt the same way he felt about her?

He grinned widely, pulling back to wipe her tears away with the back of his hand.

"It's okay Hinata, I love you too." He smiled softly when she looked up at him, and patted her head when she started crying again. "But jeez...," He muttered, pulling his hand away to ruffle his hair sheepishly as she looked up at him questionably. "I feel stupid for not being the first to say it." He laughed.

She smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes gently.

Sakura and Ino ran over quickly, "Kiba we're so sorry for eaves...drop...ing..." Ino slowly trailed off as she watched Kiba lean in and kiss Hinata softly, a wide smile on both their faces.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, grinning widely, before leaving the two alone.

As Sakura and Ino went their separate ways, both grinning still, Sakura walked towards her locker as students rushed by to get to their classes.

While reaching in to take out her Algebra books, she paused when she heard the younger Uchiha's voice echo through the speakers.

"_**Good morning Everyone.**_ "His calm voice said, making Sakura a little suspicious. "_**I would like to start the announcements off with a tape recording that was given to me."**_

She raised an eyebrow.

However, she gasped when she heard Deidara's voice speak next.

"_**Oh for Christ's sake... Sakura! She... seduced me! Okay, I'll admit it... I had...sex...With...Ino." **_

The entire school seemed to freeze as the tape crackled and then went silence before Sasuke's fake-hesitant voice came on again.

"_**Well...Maybe I should've checked this tape before airing it...**_"

Sakura dropped her books, realizing that after all the months Sasuke finally used the tape, but edited it to fit his tastes.

Everyone in the halls turned to look at her and see her reaction, only to get shoved aside as Deidara quickly ran up to her.

"What the hell was that, yeah!?!" He shouted, once he reached her. "I never said that, yeah!"

They both looked over at the sound of angry footsteps before Shikamaru passed by with a hurt look on his face, and Ino behind him.

"Shikamaru, I swear that never happened!! You got to believe me!" She shouted, as she continued to chase after him.

Deidara and Sakura looked at each other, nodded, and followed after the two.

"Ino what's wrong with him?!" Sakura asked, keeping in the hurried step Ino was in, and realizing that she was starting to cry.

"I don't know! Once the announcement finished he just ran away from me!" She turned to glare at Deidara. "Why would you lie like that!?"

"I never said that, yeah!" He stated defensively, silencing himself when Shikamaru turned into the office.

The three walked into the room just as he silently walked over to the relaxed Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up at them and smirked.

"How'd you like today's announ-" A fist connected with the side of his face before the rest of the words could leave his mouth.

He grabbed the red mark on the side of his face, looking up at the fuming Nara.

His body seemed to shake as he raised his fist to strike him again, only for a hand to cover it.

All four of them looked over to see the older Uchiha glare darkly at Sasuke who visibly froze stiff.

"Why do you insist on ruining their lives...?" He muttered once Shikamaru dropped his hand to his side.

Itachi walked over and bent next to him, not losing eye-contact with him.

Even as his body shook in fear he smirked up at his older brother.

"Why do you insist on caring...?"

"Why...?" Itachi repeated as if also asking himself before smiling in a way that made even Sakura freeze up scared. "Because I want to...Now..." He bent down to place his lips near the younger one's ear. "Would you mind getting me...a fudgsicle pop...?"

Sasuke let out a scream high enough to be mistaken as a female's, before he ran out of the room.

Itachi stood with a slight frown on his face, "I don't think he's going to get me one..." He muttered to himself.

"Shika...you...," Ino muttered, not able to help the relieved smile that grazed her lips. "I thought you were angry at me..."

He turned to look at her, rubbing his knuckle that seemed to be swelling a little from how hard he had hit Sasuke, and smirked slightly. "Troublesome."

Once everything was settled, everyone left to go to their classes.

Only to find out...Things WEREN'T settled.

"I'm so sorry Sakura..." A girl who sat behind her in class said, before patting her shoulder sympathetically.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, it must've been hard for you to find out Deidara was cheating on you with your best friend." The girl muttered.

"Oh, that...That wasn't real, that was just Sasuke's idea."

The girl smiled sympathetically again to talk to the girl sitting next to her and whisper, "Poor girl...She's in so much denial she's blaming Sasuke..."

After class when Sakura had picked up all her things she walked out of the class to see Deidara standing by the door waiting for her.

She sighed, "So people have been bugging you about it too?" She stated, noticing how unusually dirty his clothes looked.

"Everyone's been throwing food at me all day, yeah! And calling me the 'cheater' or 'womanizer'!" He shouted exasperated as he walked beside her towards her locker.

"It doesn't seem like Sasuke's going to drop this-" She cut herself off as suddenly Sasori ran over and shoved Deidara to the ground and glared at him.

Deidara blinked startled before glaring back, "What the hell was that for, yeah!?! What Sasuke broadcasted was just a tape he twisted around, yeah!"

If possible, Sasori glared harder causing even Sakura to flinch.

She had never seen Sasori this emotional, and it was unsettling.

"I know that." He spat as Deidara stood up only to get shoved by him again.

"Then why the hell are you-!!"

"Because. You're. Not. Doing. Anything. To. Stop. It." Sasori whispered dangerously through clenched teeth. "Are you going to just forget this and allow people to bug you? And most importantly Sakura!?"

Deidara looked up at him from the floor uncertainly, "W-What are you talking about, yeah...?"

_What IS he talking about?_ Sakura thought to herself.

"People have been calling Sakura a fucking whore for still staying with you even after you cheated on her! Do you have any FUCKING idea how many cruel pranks I had to stop from reaching her!?" He clenched and unclenched his fists, his calmness turning to absolute rage.

Sakura and Deidara both froze at the swears that escaped Sasori's lips.

Deidara's shock turned to anger as he glared back, "You think I WANT those things to happen to her!?"

"Then DO something about it...!" His caramel eyes flashed as he continued with the clenching and unclenching of his fists. "Or I swear Deidara...I won't stop myself anymore..."

Sakura stood there completely confused as to what was going on.

Weren't Deidara and Sasori best friends? Why was Sasori so angry?

Was he really that angry about having to stop the mean pranks that were meant to be aimed at her?

Or was there something else behind Sasori's words that she just couldn't reach and understand.

"Um...Sasori? I'm lost...," She finally spoke up uncertainly. "What are you stopping yourself from...?"

He turned his piercing gaze away from Deidara only to look at Sakura and let them soften. "I'm sorry Sakura..." He muttered, the bitterness out of his voice. "I thought Deidara would be able to protect you well...It's my fault..."

"W-What are you talking about? This isn't your fault! This is Sasuke's!" She said, feeling that strange thought that he was saying something else in his words.

He smiled, "I'm sorry I have to do this Sakura and complicate things...," His smile turned slightly dark as he glanced at the corner of his eye at Deidara. "But I feel like I need to warn Deidara what'll happen if he doesn't stop what Sasuke's doing..."

Again...She couldn't stop feeling like Sasori was trying to say something else.

"Sasori...Just TELL me!" She looked at him frustrated. "What are you trying to say? What's this WARNING you're trying to tell Deidara? I don't get-"

"I love you." He stated.

Surprising both Deidara and Sakura, he reached over...

And kissed her.

* * *

Me: I knew it! He DID like her!!! I'm so smart!

Kisame: Of course you would know! You're the fucking author!

Me: Oh yeah...

Kisame: (facepalms)

Me: Sasori's cooped up feelings have finally come out! Sorry for not updating in awhile! I been switching between this and this oneshot I'm working on...

Kisame: (sighs) I'm getting tired of repeating this...But...You're going to get killed for the Cliffhanger...

Me: ...I can't help it! It's fun to leave these kinds of things at the end!

Kisame: ...I think I'll vote this as your most exciting cliffhanger so far...

Me: Which means getting more things thrown at me!! Yaaay!! Wait....Crap...(dives behind rock) o.o

Kisame: (rolls eyes) Please Read and Review...Huh...For once I wasn't intterup-

Me: And I'd love to hear your thoughts towards Sasori's confession!!! :D (hides again)

Kisame: HEY!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**_Enough is Enough_**

All Sakura could do was stand still as the foreign lips molded against her own. Deidara was in much shock as she was for he made no clue as to wanting to move.

Eventually Sasori pulled back causing Sakura to notice the first ever blush that tinted his cheeks.

"Once again Sakura...I'm really sorry..." He muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and then turning on his heel and walking down the hall, not looking back.

She slumped to the ground as the shock in her eyes turned to disbelief. Had that really happened?

Was this just some sick twisted nightmare that her mind was playing tricks on her with?

It couldn't have been, because of the words that left Deidara's mouth.

"That fucking bastard..." He whispered in so much detest that the disbelief from Sakura then changed to worry. She looked over at him and noticed an incredible anger that lit up his blue eyes. From what she could tell there was anger, disbelief like her own, and...hurt.

He stood.

"A-Ah! W-Wait Deidara!" She quickly scrambled to her feet as he walked briskly the way Sasori had left. "L-Let's be rational!"

"That sly, conniving little..." He continued to mutter. Sakura quickly ran in front of him, hands on hips, to glare at him.

"Calm down Deidara. What exactly were you planning to do?"

He smiled with no humor, "Well if you must know, I was planning on wringing his little neck and bashing his little head into a large shard of glass deep enough that it-"

"No need to describe..." She muttered in disgust before sighing and then reaching out to hug him. "Please just calm down...I'm really not in the mood for another fight."

She heard him take a few deep breaths before he also sighed and hugged her back, "Sorry, yeah."

"Ahem." They both heard a voice interrupt them and turned to see Ino. She tapped her foot impatiently, "I think there's something you should see."

Deidara and Sakura looked at each other and then followed Ino down the hallway until she stopped in front of a large poster.

Sakura's breath immediately hitched in her throat when she looked closely at the photo.

It was a picture of her, that was for sure.

However, in the picture she was in a suggestive position, with her on her hands and knees fully naked.

"What the-" Deidara said only for Ino to interrupt.

"It's not real. It looks, though, like Sasuke somehow got a member from the photo club to edit this so it was Sakura." Ino said, crossing her arms and looking at it in disapproval.

Deidara reached over at tore it from the wall silently.

"There's no point," Ino pointed out. "There are, like, 20 others posted around the school..."

Sakura stared at the blank wall, her body feeling numb.

Why was all this happening to her?

Why had Sasuke decided to ruin HER life?

What had she ever done to deserve this?

The questions she asked herself faded away when she heard Deidara suddenly turn and walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Ino shouted. She got Deidara clenching his fists tightly around the poster as an answer.

Sakura ran, again, to catch up to him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to settle this once and for all...I'm tired of everything that little weasel is doing to you, yeah."

She touched his hand to stop him, "It's okay Deidara, you don't have to do this."

"You know I love you right, yeah?" He asked, turning to look at her slightly.

She didn't know why, but she felt her heart speed up quickly at the sincerity in his voice.

If she thought about it, that was the first time he had ever directly told her his feelings.

"Deidara..."

"It's because I love you that I'm going to stop this. I don't want him tormenting you anymore...Sasori was right, yeah..."He whispered the last part to himself.

She frowned, "But-"

He bent over and placed his lips on hers, cupping her cheek with his hand as he closed his eyes.

This was definitely the most romantic kiss he has ever given her.

He didn't bother letting his tongue reach inside her mouth and instead kept his mouth closed and soft against hers.

He pulled back to kiss her forehead lightly and then pull back all the way, leaving her standing there speechless as he walked away again.

The next morning when Sakura arrived to school she couldn't help feeling largely uncomfortable about something.

Something didn't seem right, that much she could tell. It wasn't helping her unsettlement when Sasuke seemed to smirk at her every time she passed him.

Where was Deidara?

"S-Sakura!" A quiet voice shouted before she was suddenly being pulled on.

"Hinata?!" She asked, startled when the girl quickly hid behind her. "What's wron-"

"A-Act like I-I'm n-not here!" She pleaded, clutching tighter to her back. Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't protest.

After waiting a couple seconds she noticed Kiba walk by and look around and then walk away.

"...How long have you been avoiding him...?" Sakura stated knowingly. Hinata kept silent and Sakura turned to see her looking at the floor guiltily.

"T-Two d-days..." She whispered quietly.

"Ever since you two kissed?!" Sakura groaned. "You can't keep doing this! If you like him, go talk to him!"

"I-I can't..." Her eyes started watering up. "I-I don't know w-what t-to say! I-I'm s-so e-embarrassed..."

Sakura smiled and patted the girls head, "I understand Hinata...HEY KIBA!" She shouted suddenly, grabbing the girl's wrist as she was ready to run for it.

"S-Sakura, how c-could y-you!" She cried, only to freeze when footsteps approached.

"Yea-" Kiba's voice paused when he noticed the girl cowering behind Sakura. "H-Hinata...?" He blushed and looked at floor.

Sakura shoved Hinata into Kiba and then walked away, "You two enjoy yourselves~~"

"I-I've been looking for you..." He smiled slightly. She trembled under his soft gaze, guiltily. "And I'm guessing you've been hiding from me, huh?" He chuckled nervously.

They both stood there, looking at the floor, not knowing what to say.

Until, with a leap of boldness, he bent over and kissed her cheek, his eyes shut tightly, and then pulled away.

He went a darker shade of red when she touched the place lightly and looked at him in wonder, "I-I'm not angry...I understand why you would hide...," He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "W-What I mean is...Um...ah...I-I mean...um..." He fumbled with his words.

She continued to stare at him until she couldn't take it anymore with his stuttering and started to giggled.

"E-Eh...?" Startled, he watched her slowly grip her sides as she went into a large fit of giggles, a wide smile on her face as she did so. "Y-You're laughing..." He stated wide-eyed.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered, her body shaking from the laughs. He grinned slowly, amazed by how she suddenly went from 'cute' to 'beautiful' from just a smile and laugh.

"Am I really that funny?" He asked, a full-blow grin on his face.

Sakura continued walking down the hall, the unsettling feeling appearing in her stomach again. She hadn't seen Deidara all day and it was bugging her.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she walked head-on into someone.

"Ah! Sorry! I wasn't looking where...I...was..." She trailed off when she looked up and saw Sasori looking down at her.

"Hello Sakura."

* * *

Me: Sorry this one is a little short! I had to get it done before I left!

Kisame: Left where?

Me: DISNEY WORLD! You know you're jealous kukuku~~

Kisame: Jealous?

Me: Jealous that I get to rape Peter Pan and they don't~~

Kisame: I'm scared of you...

Me: So is Peter Pan, but that doesn't stop me!

Kisame: o.o

Me: I hope to come back to a bunch of Reviews you guys! :D

Kisame: Uh...yeah...Please-

Me: Please Read and Review!

Kisame: GOD DAMMIT!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**_Devised Plans_**

"Um...," Sakura started, awkwardly, as she glanced down to her feet. This wasn't good, that was for sure.

Only a day ago him and her had been such and good friends and now...well, what exactly were they now?

"Have you noticed the absence of Deidara?" Sasori asked suddenly, snapping her out of it.

She blinked confused, "Uh...What?" She was a little startled at how nonchalant he sounded even when he had kissed her only the afternoon before.

"I haven't seen Deidara." He repeated, not removing his eyes from hers. How was he able to act so calm?

_Robo-Saso..._, she thought humorlessly, "Uh, actually, I haven't seen him either..." She eventually said glancing left and right as if he would suddenly materialize in thin air.

"Good morning you two." A snide voice spoke making Sasori and Sakura turn their heads to see Sasuke smirking at them. "Such a nice day, knowing that the blond won't be around to interfere, ya know?"

The tone of his voice and way he said it made Sakura immediately realize that there was something wrong.

"What...," She swallowed and narrowed her eyes. "Where's Deidara...? What did you-"

"I think you know _exactly_ where he is my dear Sakura." He interrupted, narrowing his eyes back and showing that he knew she was the one who had released Hinata from the-

_Janitors room!_ She realized, making her body freeze stiff. "W-What...What did you do to him...?" Her voice shook and Sasori glanced over to see the fear in her eyes.

If possible the smirk on Sasuke's face got larger, "Why don't you see for yourself? After all, you DO know where the key is, you little stalker..."

She ran. She didn't care what else he had to say and who she shoved, she ran as fast as she could her heart accelerating as she eventually took the corner and arrived in front of the Janitor's room.

She quickly swept her hand across the top of the same locker as before, fumbled with the key, and placed it into the doorknob.

When she opened the door, she squinted her eyes to try and see through the dark. Memorizing where the light switch was, she ghosted her hands across the wall until her fingers met the switch.

She flipped it up, but continued to stare at the wall.

She was scared to turn around and afraid of what she might see.

She knew there was someone else in the room by the weak presence of them behind her back.

But...She could also feel there was a second person. Out of the curiosity, she turned to see...

Darkness.

Sakura slowly blinked her eyes open and squinted against the bright light.

Slowly it dawned on her that she must've passed out. However, that conclusion was quickly dismissed by the large throbbing ache on the side of her head pointing out that she hadn't _passed_ out, she had been _knocked_ out.

"Sakura...?" A quiet raspy voice asked. She snapped her head up at the familiar sound in it, and heard herself gasp at who she saw across the room.

It was Deidara...Or, at least she THOUGHT it was.

His silky blond hair was frizzed his shirt gone and his pants torn and covered in bright red stains. His lip was swollen and his left eye blackened.

He actually wasn't awake, and seemed to be out cold and muttering in his unconsciousness.

"Well now it looks like she's awake." Sakura looked up and wasn't surprised to see Sasuke smirking mercilessly down at her. "I hadn't expected you to hit her that hard."

"Heh." A bland, bored voice said. Sakura craned her neck to look around Sasuke and see Temari wiping blood off the bat she had most likely hit her with.

She daintily raised a hand and touched the side of her head lightly before pulling back to see her fingers coated in blood.

Yup, she was bleeding. She raised her head to glare at Temari.

She raised an eyebrow at the bleeding girl, "Hey, don't look at me, I wasn't the one who hit you." She motioned her head towards the corner of the room.

Sakura turned her head and felt her jaw drop and eyes widen at the sight of Itachi sitting on a large box and licking at a fudgsicle pop with a blank look on his face.

"H-How could you Itachi...," She muttered in disbelief.

He let his eyes rest on her, "I killed my parents for one of these...What makes you think I wouldn't hit you with a bat for a boxful of them...?" He asked quietly, his eyes showing no sign of emotion or care.

Sasuke snickered again, "Some friends you have, huh?"

"Shut up!" She snapped, trying to pull her fist forward and punch him only to find out that her hands had been tied the entire time.

He frowned, "Now that's no way to treat the guy that is keeping you from ending up like the blond..."

Sakura let her eyes fall on Deidara's motionless body yet again. How stiff he was, how his hair fell across his open eye, the way his mouth creased as he smirked...Wait...What?

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things. He winked and puckered his lips in a shushing sound.

_I can't believe he's alright..._, She thought, inwardly sighing in relief.

Sasuke noticed the sudden calmness and turned to check on Deidara as he immediately snapped his eyes shut. He cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Sakura.

"What?" He asked, a little curious despite himself.

She sighed again, "Oh nothing...Just thinking about how much of a bastard you are is all..."

He rolled his eyes, "Sticks and stones may break my bones-"

"Yet the sound of your inferiority will always hurt you." She sang, cutting him off and making him glare darkly and clench his fists.

"Why aren't we doing anything to her yet?" Temari asked, placing the now clean bat down and walking over to stand beside him with a hand on her hip.

"I have my reasons..." He muttered. "Soon everything will be as planned and it'll be as if Sakura's rejection never existed."

"Wait...What!?" Sakura asked her jaw dropping slightly. "Do you mean to tell me that all of this is JUST because I rejected you?"

"No...Actually, this is all because the anti-social dweeb of the school ruined my record! I've slept with every single stupid girl in this school and each one of them practically THREW themselves at me! But, NO, not YOU. You're the last girl, other than the Hyuuga and Yamanaka, who won't accept my body! I am NOT going to let you ruin my record!"

She kneeled there with a raised eyebrow, "Are you high on cocoa puffs?"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her wince in pain as he lowered his face dangerously close to hers, "I was close to killing the Inuzuka and framed Deidara, what makes you think I'd hesitate to kill you and frame Itachi?" He whispered.

"And cut!" Someone shouted from behind them causing Sakura to snap her head over to see a familiar girl standing in the doorway, holding a tape recorder. She smiled, "That should be all the evidence I need."

"J-Jesserai...?" Sakura asked, remembering the girl who had worked at the cafe and she had shown the pictures she had taken to.

Deidara sat up, wincing slightly and grinned at Sasuke who was still trying to register what was happening. "You've been caught, yeah."

Jesserai walked over to Sasuke and placed the handcuffs on his wrists as he stood stiff, his mouth agape.

Once the cold metal hit his flesh he instantly struggled and thrashed around and shouted, "You can't do this! I didn't do anything!"

Jesserai held up the tape recorder again with the smile still plastered on her face, "I have the evidence, looks like you're going to-"

In a sudden shoved, Sasuke pushed against the girl, knocking the tape recorder out of her hand, and slammed his foot down on it, breaking the machine into bits, before laughing, "I don't see any evidence now!"

Jesserai sighed, "What a waste..."

Itachi walked over to her, fished around in his pocket, and then placed the object in her hand. She smiled, "Thank you Itachi."

"...What!?!" Sasuke shouted in bewilderment. "But you...I don't get it!"

Itachi turned to the younger one, "Foolish little brother...You know more than I do I would-"

"Do anything for a fudgsicle pop, okay, okay, we get it already!" Sakura sighed irritated, yet almost as shocked as Sasuke to what just took place.

"Finally, yeah..." Deidara sighed, before slumping to the ground again and clutched his side.

Sakura hurried over once Itachi removed the rope on her wrists, and knelt down to look at him and smile.

"Are you okay...?"

He smirked, "Just fine, yeah."

"Good...," She smacked him upside the head as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, ye-!" She cut him off by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"If you ever...EVER do something that dangerous again, I promise to kill you personally, got it idiot?" She muttered against his neck.

He smirked, "Got it, twerp, yeah." He chuckled, before letting out a long sigh and falling into her hug.

* * *

Me: Finally! I had to get this done before May 22nd!

Kisame: Why?

Me: I just wanted to let my readers know that I'm going to be attending Anime Boston! My first convention EVER!

Kisame: And...Why should they know this?

Me: (shrugs) I dunno, I guess just in case any of them are going too it'd be fun to meet a reader!

Kisame: Huh...

Me: I'll be dressed as Soul from Soul Eater!

Kisame: Well, anyway, back to the story-

Me: Please Read and Review for this is not the end!

Kisame: BUT WE DIDN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT-


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**_The End Yet the Beginning_**

"I'm so sorry!" Shizune repeated as she continuously bowed her head to Deidara.

Sakura smiled nervously, "It's okay Vice Principle, you didn't know. We forgive you..." She nudged Deidara lightly with her elbow, "Right Deidara?"

He stroked an invisible beard on his chin and regarded Shizune seriously, "I don't know...Get on your knees and bark, and then I might forgive you, yeah..."

He bit his tongue hard to stop the yelp from escaping his throat as Sakura's fist connected with his gut, and her hand grabbed his ear and dragged him out.

When they were outside the room and the door had shut behind them, she turned to look him in the one eye that wasn't bandaged, "What the hell was that for!? When someone apologizes like that you don't tell them to do something like that!"

He groaned in pain as he gently rubbed the area she had hit him. The stern look turned to worry as she immediately felt guilty and walked forward to touch his stomach lightly.

"I-I'm sorry...I forgot...I didn't mean-" He snickered and made her let out a gasp as he hugged her. She blinked as it dawned on her, "I hadn't really hurt you had I!" She accused, lifting her head to glare. He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

She blushed and looked away, "I'm still angry..." She muttered, but smiled nonetheless.

"As much as I love to see you two being all lovey, is it really okay to do it where people can see?" A bored drawl asked.

Sakura pulled away to face the familiar person, "Oh...Sasori..."

Deidara visibly tensed and narrowed his eyes.

"Look Sasori...," Sakura started only to stop when he raised his hand to silence her.

"No need to make yourself uncomfortable...I already knew what your answer would be at the beginning..." He patted the top of her head and smiled slightly. He paused and frowned curiously after a moment, "Why are you crying?"

She quickly raised her arm to rub her eyes, "I'm not crying!"

He sighed and held out his arms to let her hug him. She quickly agreed to the invitation and held him tightly, "Will I still get to see you?"

"Of course, I am your friend after all...I won't just leave you...," He sighed and looked up, "Now will you let go before stupid over there runs out of patience and chokes me?"

Sakura smiled and pulled back, "Thanks Sasori..."

Startling both Sasori and Deidara she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before pulling back to turn and grab Deidara's hand, "C'mon, let's go Deidara, we're going to be late for class!"

Sasori watched them run down the hallway, his hand placed gently on his cheek.

The days passed by and eventually next week arrived and Graduation Day. Sakura sat in the front row, clutching her seat with her hands as Deidara stood in front of the stand, ready to give his speech. That's right, someone had been _stupid _enough to make _Deidara_ in charge of the senior _speech_!

It didn't help when Sakura glanced to the side to see Kisame snickering and giving Deidara a thumbs up in the line of seniors waiting to get their diplomas. She gulped, hoping to GOD Deidara didn't do something to ruin this entire thing.

She glanced past Kisame to Sasori who tried giving her a reassuring smile to calm her down.

Deidara cleared his throat, "We are gathered here today to celebrate and remember the boys and girls now about to become men and women. This year was full of surprises both pleasant and bad.

Smiles and frowns.

Laughs and cries.

All to prepare us for what lies ahead of us in the future. For those of you out there who are smiling I smile back for I know you are looking forward to our growing up.

For those of you crying I cry with you for I know you are just hoping that we'll be able to take care of ourselves and are hoping for the best, yeah. The year I have spent here has been a year I will never forget for as long as I live.

I made new friends...," He looked towards Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"I made enemies..." He looked up at the ceiling and frowned slightly, everyone already knowing who he was most likely thinking about.

He looked back out to the crowd and then smiled, "I fell in love with the most wonderful girl..." Sakura blushed darkly and coughed.

"And I became a new and better person. There is one person I know that I should thank for all of this...and that person is Sasuke."

Everyone looked at him bewildered and whispered among themselves confused as to what was going on.

Deidara continued, ignoring them, "So that is why I spent this last week making a sculpture I hope will be remembered by all for years to come. " With that, the curtains behind him opened to reveal a large marble sculpture of Sasuke, naked, holding a sign in his hand that said, 'I'm a douche with a small dick'.

Shizune and Tsunade along with everyone else in the room and Sakura gaped. Tsunade clenched her fists,"DEIDARA!"

"Now that is all, yeah!" He shouted into the microphone before running down the steps and out the door, his robe billowing out behind him at the speed.

After everyone had been calmed down, and the names had been checked to the last, Sakura ran home and waited in her room, arms crossed, and a large frown on her face. She didn't care if he was going to be leaving the next morning, she was seriously pissed.

_I swear, if he isn't here in the next 5 minutes I'm going to-_

"You're going to what, yeah?" A voice chuckled. Sakura turned her head as he hopped through the window and shut it behind him. He turned with a smirk on his face, "Still so easy to read twerp, yeah."

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE-," She stopped herself from shouting, remembering that her mom was fast asleep down the hall, and whispered instead. "How could you have done something like that on such an important day!"

He sat crossed legged in front of her, "I had always promised myself that I would leave graduation with a bang, yeah." He laughed.

"You're the most irritating-!" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

He pouted, "I'm sowwy Sakuwa I'll be good I swear, yeah!" She looked at him with a frown and then sighed, before smiling slightly.

"You better...Or I swear I'll kick your ass."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now...Would you be able to kick my ass if I did...this!?" He reached forward and tickled her sides making her instantly start to giggle.

"S-Stop! M-My mom is a-asleep! HAHA!" She fell back onto the bed as he hovered over her and continued to tickle her.

"What's the magic word, yeah?"

"P-Please!" She choked out between laughs. He stopped, and dropped his hands to the side of her head and laughed quietly.

After a moment and their laughter had subsided the smile on Sakura's face slowly disappeared, "Don't do anything stupid while you're away at college..." She muttered.

He smiled softly, "I won't, yeah."

"Try to make good friends..."

"I will, yeah."

"And don't...," She turned her face to the side to look at the wall, "And don't find some other pretty girl to be with..."

He blinked, surprised, and then chuckled, "I don't think that'll be possible, yeah." He leaned down and placed his lips gently on hers, and then pulled back to sigh when she bit her lip and started to cry. He leaned back to sit, and pulled her forward so as to hug her.

"I-I'll miss you..."

"I know, yeah..."

"I-I love you.."

"I love you too, yeah..."

The next morning Sakura and Deidara hurried through the crowds of people to reach the plane. "I can't believe we woke up so late!" Sakura shouted as they continued to hurry. Once they passed the gate, Sakura gasped when she saw the people in his flight boarding.

"Hurry, hurry!" She shouted, shoving him forward. He paused making her run forward to push him forward again, "What are you waiting for!? You're going to miss-"

He turned around suddenly, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her deeply and passionately.

He worked his tongue onto hers to distract her from noticing the object he placed in her pocket, before he pulled back and ran through the door just as the last passenger boarded.

She stood there speechless and breathless from the kiss they had just shared, before she ran to the window to watch the plane drive out, speed up, and take off.

She slumped onto the nearest seat and dug her nails into her knees to try to stop herself from crying again.

_He's gone...I won't get to see him until another year..._, she thought, realizing how the situation was. She stood up and choked back a sob, dropping her arms to her sides only then to feel the hard object in her pocket.

She dug her hand in and pulled out an object that made the tears immediately fall.

In her hand was the small sculpture of herself she had walked on Deidara making the day she had confessed to him. Tied to the head of the sculpture was a piece of paper which she quickly scrambled to unfold.

Once it was unfolded and she had smoothed the creases out of it she read it.

She blinked, and then read it again.

And again.

And again, before she laughed and rubbed the tears away, "Of course you idiot..." She whispered to herself as she walked down the airport placing the sculpture back into her pocket along with the message that read:

-------------------------------------

_**Sakura, will you marry me?**_

_**-Deidara**_

**_--------------------------_**

The End

* * *

Me: (bursts out crying)

Kisame: This is the end!?

Me: The end! The finish! The completedness!

Kisame: Finally I can go home...

Me: That's all you have to say!?

Kisame: No...I also wanted to tell you that you'll be killed for the FINISHING the STORY with a CLIFFHANGER that will NEVER be gotten RIDDEN OF.

Me: o.o

Kisame: So yeah.

Me: B-But...Now they get to look forward to the TWO new chapter stories that'll be coming out!

Kisame: (blinks) T-Two...?

Me: Yeah!** A Crazy Case Called Love** and **I Hate My Big Sister** reached a tie! So...I'll be doing them both!

Kisame: Oh god...

Me: But before that, I would like to say something to one person whose name I will not say... Please do not criticize work that the author doesn't WANT criticized! Thank you... -.-

Kisame: You don't like constructive criticism?

Me: I do, but I don't **_WANT_** it!

Kisame: Oh...Okay...Well...So Deidara proposed in a note?

Me: Yup!

Kisame: Wuss...

Me: I think it's romantic!

Kisame: I think he's a wuss...

Me: Shut up! Now...Please Read and Review, for this is the end! :D

Kisame: Now I can finally go home...(walks out of story)


End file.
